


Неукротимый

by Black_Mamba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Slytherin!Stiles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз – студент, переведшийся из другого учебного заведения и распределенный на Слизерин. Дерек учится на Гриффондоре и сначала Стайлза не замечает, но это только сначала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неукротимый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untamed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020778) by [rosepetals42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetals42/pseuds/rosepetals42). 



> It was translated for Russian Teen Bang 2016. [Art](http://toriagria.tumblr.com/post/145204941884) was made by wonderful **Toria Gria.**

К концу Сортировочной церемонии Дерек не обращал внимания на происходящее.

Если честно, никто особо не обращал внимания на последнюю часть Сортировочной церемонии. По крайней мере не четвертый курс. Второкурсники оставались взбудораженными, потому что впервые отвечали за громкие аплодисменты, семикурсники принимали каждого нового члена факультета как личное достижение, и те, у кого братья-сестры проходили сортировку, наблюдали за происходящим, но на самом деле… к концу алфавита атмосфера становилась уже не та.

У Дерека не было причин пристально следить за сортировкой. Ранее Кора ожидаемо присоединилась к нему и Лоре за гриффиндорским столом, и сейчас он просто хотел поесть.

Все же ему удавалось удерживать взгляд в нужном направлении, чтобы соблюсти приличия, поэтому когда последний первокурсник (Зелманн, Ноа) поднялся с табурета и направился в сторону стола Хаффлпаффа, Дерек похлопал и повернулся было к…

– У нас есть студент, переведшийся из другого учебного заведения, который зачисляется на четвертый курс, – объявила профессор МакГонагалл, до того как студенты загомонили в полную силу. – Мистер Стилински.

Больше она ничего не добавила, хотя подобные студенты редкость. Такая редкость, что по залу пронесся гул вопросов, когда с конца хаффлпаффского стола встал парень и прошел к табурету. Дерек сидел недостаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть что-то помимо светлой кожи и копны каштановых волос, но заметил, как болезненно поморщилась МакГонагалл, когда парень небрежно схватил Сортировочную Шляпу и нахлобучил на голову.

– Слизерин! – выкрикнула Шляпа, даже не успев опуститься на его макушку. Стилински сорвал ее с волос, вновь безо всякой аккуратности, и направился к дальней стороне большего зала.

Он выглядел неуместно, сидя с одиннадцатилетними детьми в конце стола, но это все, что Дерек о нем подумал. Он слизеринец. Выкрутится из любой ситуации.

Кроме того, впереди ждали школьный гимн, а потом еда.

(*)

Дерек никогда особо не фигурировал в школьных сплетнях. Ему хватало популярности члена известной семьи и игрока основного состава в квиддич, но общался он обычно с небольшим количеством людей. У него были Айзек, Бойд и Эрика – и все. И это только потому, что Айзек подсел к нему на первом занятии по зельям и с тех пор они партнеры, Бойд тоже играл в команде по квиддичу, а Эрика просто ехала с ним в одном купе поезда в Хогвартс и решила держаться рядом. По крайней мере, когда ей хотелось.

И он совсем не стыдился тех часов, которые проводил, занимаясь в одиночестве. Он получал удовольствие от тишины и спокойствия и любил большинство школьных предметов.

Но это не означало, что хогвартские сплетни проходили мимо него.

Пусть он мало с кем общался, но его сестры – другое дело! Лора, префект и явный кандидат в старосты девочек в следующем году, казалось, решила во что бы то ни стало знать все про всех. И хотя Кора приехала сюда буквально неделю назад, складывалось впечатление, что она осведомлена так, как Дереку никогда и не снилось.

Благодаря субботним завтракам только в кругу Хейлов Дерек был на редкость хорошо осведомлен в плане последних новостей. Он знал, что популярная пара с седьмого курса Хаффлпаффа, Мэгги и Алек, летом расстались. Знал о слухах, что Тимоти Ривз с Рэйвенкло, вероятно, принял предложение стать аврором после окончания школы. Знал, что Грегори, который учится на курс старше, и Полли с шестого курса Хаффлпаффа, провели все летние каникулы, тайком навещая друг друга (сестры согласились, что это очень романтично).

Конечно, переведшегося студента тоже упомянули, потому что такие – редкость, но новости звучали не особо захватывающе. Просто, со слов Лоры, кажется, никто не знал, как его зовут. Единственное, что все уже выяснили, он – американец. Но это и любому очевидно из-за его сильного акцента.

Не считая этого, даже Лора зашла в тупик. Еще она узнала от других префектов, что у него пока не складывалось с некоторыми предметами, и пара преподавателей вроде бы питает к нему неприязнь. Кора предположила, что это, наверное, потому что он слизеринец. Лора заявила, что это смехотворно. Хотя сама легко кивнула.

Дерек лишь пожал плечами, когда они посмотрели на него. Да, вместе с новичком у него были зелья, астрономия и уход за магическими существами, но прошла всего неделя. И Дерек же вообще с ним не разговаривал. Он сидел на своей стороне класса, а Стилински на своей.

Знал Дерек только то, что, несмотря на рассказы других, американец казался довольно тихим, предпочитал работать в одиночку, и что глаза у него самого изумительного янтарного оттенка.

Хотя Дерек вовсе не смотрел.

(*)

Три недели спустя он узнал еще кое-что о Как-там-его-имя Стилински.

Зелья ему совершенно не давались.

Обычно, как глава Слизерина, Слагхорн с удовольствием начислял слизеринцам баллы по любому поводу, хвалил за минимально выполненное и подсказывал при малейшем затруднении.

Однако в случае со Стилински даже Слагхорн не мог помочь.

Почти на каждом занятии зелья Стилински выходили полностью неправильными. Часто стоял непереносимый запах. Нередко случались взрывы. Даже Слагхорн выходил из себя. А если на Стилински кричать, то в ответ можно получить только саркастические замечания, после которых Слагхорну приходилось снимать баллы с собственного факультета.

– Хейл! – рявкнул Слагхорн в относительной тишине посреди занятия. – Иди помоги Стилински. У него ничего не получается.

Дерек повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в конец класса. От котла Стилински поднимался дым. Огонь же еще рано зажигать! Стилински залился пунцом, но, казалось, не собирался спорить со Слагхорном сегодня. Может, понял, что спорить на самом деле не из-за чего. В зельях он неумеха.

– Но… – начал Дерек. Они всегда работали в паре с Айзеком. И он вообще-то гриффиндорец.

– Быстро! – прорычал Слагхорн. Дерек со вздохом послушался. Он не сомневался: его выбрали, чтобы никто из слизеринцев не тратил своего времени на это. Когда он пересек невидимую границу, со стороны слизеринцев явно кто-то заржал. И хихикнули с Гриффиндора.

Он пытался держать лицо, потому что, честно, на Стилински орали почти на каждом занятии и это, наверное, очень тяжело выносить, особенно если ты здесь чужой, но когда он подошел ближе, то не сдержался, нахмурившись от отвращения и неверия: что тот вообще делал с зельем?!

– Прости, чувак, – искренне и весьма раздосадовано выпалил Стилински, когда Дерек сел рядом. Он дергал ногой, словно не мог с собой справиться, отчего трясся стол. Это раздражало. – Я нихера не понимал в обычной химии, но здесь просто… чувак, кровь дракона, серьезно? Черт, я даже не знал, что драконы существуют, а сейчас я должен просто так ее разливать.

Дерек удивленно на него уставился. Очевидно, слухи про то, что Стилински ругается как пьяный аврор, оказывались правдой. И его американский акцент так нелепо звучал. У Дерека ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы сообразить, что он вообще произнес, потому что он говорил так быстро, и гласные в его словах вытворяли что-то странное. Когда Дерек собрался с мыслями, Стилинки уже опустил взгляд.

– Подожди, ты магглорожденный?

Дерек даже не знал, что такое вообще возможно. Чтобы магглорожденного волшебника распределили на Слизерин? Хотя, нет, если подумать, то ясно, что такое вполне возможно, учитывая происходящее, просто…

– Ага, – ответил Стилински, приподнимая бровь. – Разве это и так не понятно? – он указал на кучу испорченных ингредиентов.

И тогда все остальное встало на свои места.

– Откуда тебя перевели? – медленно спросил Дерек.

– Э… из Бикон Хиллс Хай. Ну, это государственная школа в Калифорнии, сомневаюсь, что ты про нее слышал…

– Ты хочешь сказать, что тебя перевели даже не из магической школы? – уточнил слегка ошарашенный Дерек. Неудивительно, что у Стилински сущая катастрофа с зельями. Странно, как он вообще до сих пор жив?! – Почему ты на четвертом курсе? Разве ты не должен начинать с первогодками?

Его следовало зачислять на первый курс. Да, он выделялся бы, будучи старше остальных, но…

– Со всем остальным я справляюсь, – пояснил Стилински слегка напряженным голосом. – И здесь я тоже могу, просто… черт, забудь, ладно. Все нормально. Я понял.

– Подожди, нет, – Дерек забеспокоился, когда Стайлз ушел в себя, несколько раз тихо выругавшись. Вот же слизеринцы со своей гордостью. – Извини, я не хотел… я хотел сказать, что это многое объясняет. Почему тебе нужна помощь.

К его чести надо признать, Стилински выглядел немного раскаивающимся в ошибочности своего поспешного решения, и Дерек легко его простил.

– Дерек, – поддавшись порыву, представился он, хотя обычно гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы придерживались фамилий.

– Стайлз, – ответил Стилински. Заметив удивление Дерека, он покачал головой. – Язык сломаешь, произнося мое настоящее имя. Даже тут.

– Ладно, – чуть улыбнулся Дерек. – Хорошо, сначала ты должен нарезать это вдоль, и… это твой глаз тритона?

Стайлз ни на секунду не прекращал двигаться, но Дерек понял, что совсем не против.

(*)

Он помог тогда Стайлзу с зельем, но в начале следующего занятия, мгновение поколебавшись, сел рядом с Айзеком.

Весь урок он ждал, что его отправят на слизеринскую часть, но Стайлз, наверное, подготовился, потому что сумел продержаться до конца, ничего не взорвав.

Следующее занятие прошло так же.

Дерек убеждал себя, что не огорчен.

(*)

Неделю спустя, в четверг, он в первый раз увидел Стайлза одного. Дерек спешил к профессору МакГонагалл, чтобы убедиться, что его метла официально допущена к полетам. В нескольких минутах от нужного кабинета он услышал, как кто-то бормочет ругательства из бокового коридора.

Особо не задумываясь, Дерек повернул на звук и обнаружил Стайлза.

Его книги разлетелись по полу, и сперва Дерек решил, что это чистая случайность, но когда подошел ближе, Стайлз отшатнулся назад. В его широко распахнутых глазах стояла настороженность, но потом он узнал Дерека.

– О, – подчеркнуто спокойным голосом произнес он, – Дерек, привет.

На его левой скуле кровоточил порез.

– Что случилось? – теперь Дерек бросился к нему.

– Ничего особенного, – ответил Стайлз, отворачиваясь, чтобы подобрать книгу. – Ну, знаешь, как обычно.

– Что? – глупо произнес Дерек. Он не понимал, о чем Стайлз говорит. Что как обычно?

Стайлз глянул снизу вверх на него и заметил недоумение на его лице. Он тонко улыбнулся.  
– Точно, – пробормотал он больше себе, чем Дереку. – Ты с Гриффиндора. Вас не избивают. Наверное, вы там слишком сильные и храбрые, да?

Он все еще собирал книги и другие вещи, поэтому Дерек сделал единственное, что пришло в голову: наклонился, чтобы помочь. Он не знал, что сказать. Потому что, да, он знал, что в Хогвартсе случаются драки, просто он никогда не видел и не участвовал ни в одной, и когда однажды Эван Уоллас, хаффлпаффец, пытался задираться с ним, профессор Лонгботтом это заметил, и Уоллас получил четыре вечера отработок.

– Ты вовсе не обязан мне помогать, – предупредил Стайлз, когда Дерек начал собирать вещи в кучу. – Все нормально.

– Мне не сложно, – ответил Дерек, кидая хмурый взгляд в сторону Стайлза. – Честно.

Ему следовало сказать что-то еще, но он никак не мог сообразить, что же это должно быть, поэтому они дальше продолжали в тишине. Дерек собрал стопку листов с записями и попробовал сложить их по порядку, но быстро сдался. Он едва мог разобрать несколько слов на каждой странице.

– Эм… – он неловко протянул их Стайлзу. – Прости, я не смог…

Стайлз посмотрел на него.  
– Нет, это нормально, у меня ужасный почерк. СДВГ и эти неразлинованные свитки не особо помогают. Серьезно, вам стоит ввести разметку на бумаге. Ради всего человечества. И блокноты «на пружинах». В обычной бумаге нет ничего страшного, о’кей? То есть… Просто сложи их в стопку, я потом разберусь.

У Стайлза покраснело лицо, и он прикусил нижнюю губу, будто пытался физически заставить себя замолчать.

Дерек хотел сказать ему, чтобы не переживал. Он почти ничего не понял из произнесенного Стайлзом. Наверное, дело в том, что он американец или что он магглорожденный. Или, может, что он – Стайлз, но Дерек вовсе не против его выслушать.

– Хорошо, – отозвался Дерек, потому что не знал, как все это сформулировать. Они опять замолчали.

– Хей, – вдруг подал голос Стайлз, не поднимая взгляда от очередной книги. Он скривился, заметив порванную обложку, а потом решился: – Что такое грязнокровка?

Дерек застыл. Он никогда этого не произносил. Мама бы убила его на месте. Никто этого больше не говорит. Это непристойно и омерзительно и…

– Ну, я знаю, что это оскорбление, – продолжил Стайлз, когда Дерек не ответил. – Просто я хочу знать, за что конкретно меня оскорбили на этот раз, понимаешь?

– Это… э… – Дерек запнулся. Он не знал, почему даже объяснять такое казалось неправильным. – Так неприлично называют магглорожденного.

– Ясно, – принял ответ Стайлз, кивая с таким видом, будто он доволен полученными сведениями. Оскорбленным он не выглядел. Наверное, потому что не понимал всего смысла этого слова, и Дерек не хотел ему объяснять, но ощущал, как кровь уже начала закипать. – Хм, очень оригинально.

Стало хуже, когда Стайлз выпрямился, охнув от боли, и Дерек смотрел, как он потер щеку, пытаясь убрать кровь.

– Не могу поверить, что твой собственный факультет так с тобой обошелся, – прорычал Дерек, тоже поднимаясь и протягивая Стайлзу книги. Серьезно. Все знали, что слизеринцы ужасны, но обычно они по крайней мере неплохо относятся к своим.

Стайлз неприятно рассмеялся.  
– Чувак, ты решил, это дело рук слизеринцев? – поинтересовался он, приподнимая бровь и складывая книги в шаткую стопку в своих руках. – Сразу видно предвзятое отношение гриффиндорца.

– Но… – запнулся Дерек. Все знали, что именно слизеринцам до сих пор небезразличны вопросы крови.

– Не-а, – Стайлз закатил глаза. – Эти были с Рэйвенкло. Они немного разозлились, что я надрал им задницы в трансфигурации.

Дерек уставился на него. Это не имело никакого смысла. Рэйвенкло такого не устраивали. Ну, там, конечно, не без придурков, но Дерек все равно не допускал, что они бы такое сделали.

– Спасибо тебе большое за помощь, – серьезнейше поблагодарил Стайлз, отвлекая его от размышлений, и показательно поклонился. – Ты полностью исполнил роль хорошего парня с Гриффиндора. В этой вселенной все правильно.

Дерек нахмурил брови. Стайлз нахально улыбнулся.

– Послушай, нам действительно стоит сообщить об этом, – заметил Дерек, когда Стайлз собрался уходить. – Я могу передать МакГо…

Стайлз фыркнул.

– Я тебя умоляю, – из его голоса почти исчезла вся шутливость, – учителям на такое плевать.

Дерек открыл рот, чтобы возразить, что здесь не Америка, что в Хогвартсе профессора, конечно же, пресекают подобное, особенно если в потасовке применяли магию, но тут Стайлз ему ухмыльнулся.  
– Серьезно, не волнуйся об этом, – заверил он, и внезапно в его глазах застыл холод, а тон стал уверенным, и Дерек убедился, что Стайлза не зря распределили на Слизерин. – Они еще пожалеют.

(*)

На следующий день разнесся прикол, что на диваны в гостиной Рэйвенкло наложили особо сильное чесоточное проклятье, и не менее семи студентов обратились к мадам Помфри с жалобами на ужасную сыпь. Несомненно, сделать такое мог только рэйвенкловец, потому что только они могли попасть в факультетскую гостиную, но никого так и не наказали.

(*)

Большую часть домашней работы Дерек выполнял в гриффиндорской гостиной, потому что он, Бойд и Айзек, по сути, закрепили за собой стол в углу и их почти никто не беспокоил. Не считая Эрики. Но Дерек хорошо научился отключаться от окружающего мира.

Но завтра ожидалась проверочная по чарам и довольно сложная, поэтому Айзек уже весь испереживался, и даже Эрика пыталась заниматься, проговаривая материал себе под нос. Поэтому Дерек направился в библиотеку. Он нуждался в тишине. Или в чем-то близком к ней.

Но найти ее оказалось сложно: видимо, Флитвик назначил все проверочные на один день. Библиотеку забили студенты, судорожно отрабатывающие движения запястьем или строчащие заметки. Нахмурившись, Дерек пробирался все дальше и дальше за книжные стеллажи.

И там, в дальнем закутке библиотеки, он обнаружил Стайлза.

Несомненно, пройди он мимо, то вскоре нашел бы свободный стол, это же Хогвартс, и Дерек никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то не отыскал себе желаемого места для занятий, но… Он осознал, что застыл над Стайлзом, только когда тот поднял взгляд. Под его глазами залегли тени, волосы торчали во все стороны, но все равно Стайлз выглядел мило.

Дерек встряхнулся.  
– Привет, – резко произнес он, сообразив, что пялится. – Ты не против?..

Стайлз в замешательстве посмотрел на него. Похоже, что он настолько устал, что даже не дергал ногой под столом.

Дерек удивился сам себе, не совсем понимая, почему помнил это после одного совместного занятия по зельям две недели назад.

– Э… нет, – Стайлз покачал головой и указал рукой на другую сторону стола. – Устраивайся.

Дерек положил свою сумку, и Стайлз улыбнулся ему уголком рта, а потом вернулся к учебнику.

– Ты здесь готовишься… к завтрашней проверочной? – завел разговор Дерек. Просто чтобы проявить дружелюбие. Ведь то, что Стайлз – слизеринец, не означало, что теперь можно быть грубым. К тому же Стайлз выглядел таким измученным, словно вот-вот заснет над книгой. Дерек лишь хотел проявить участие и не дать ему уснуть.

– Проверочная?! – всполошился Стайлз. – Какая проверочная? По какому предмету?

– По чарам, – пояснил обеспокоенный Дерек. От этой работы зависело двадцать процентов итоговой оценки. Если успехи Стайлза в чарах были такими же, как в зельях…

– О, – Стайлз облегченно выдохнул. – Господи, спасибо. Нет, там у меня все нормально.

– Ты уже подготовился?

– Не, к чему там готовиться? Чары это просто.

Дерек опешил. Для большинства студентов чары являлись одним из самых сложных предметов. И самым важным. Может, Стайлз не знал, как в Хогвартсе подсчитывается итоговая оценка?

– Это по изменению размера? Или теплопередача тоже там будет?

Дерек удивленно моргнул.  
– Нет, кажется, это следующий раздел.

– А, понятно, – казалось, Стайлз совсем не переживал.

– Ты уже знаешь теплопередачу? – уточнил Дерек, совсем запутавшись.

– Чувак, – Стайлз прикрыл ладонью зевок, – я сюда попал именно из-за нее.

Дерек даже не потрудился произнести «что?» вслух, а просто высоко вскинул обе брови, и, наверное, Стайлз посчитал это за вопрос. Он щелкнул пальцами и… над его ладонью взвился язык пламени. Щелкнул еще раз, и пламя исчезло.

Дерек уставился на него.

Это… просто невозможно. Беспалочковая магия безумно сложная, и Стайлз признался, что начал изучать волшебство чуть больше месяца назад, и… что?

– Ты можешь… – он осекся, не зная, как продолжить. – Ты можешь контролировать огонь?

– Нет, – буркнул Стайлз, и Дерек увидел, как у него в досаде скривилось лицо. – То есть я как бы могу сейчас, но именно поэтому мне пришлось сюда приехать. Я всегда умел делать всякие прикольные штуки, но потом начал терять контроль. Один соскочивший малюсенький огненный шарик на уроке химии, и вот уже сова на пороге и меня отправляют в школу-интернат, – грустно закончил он, крепко сжимая перо.

– Поразительно, – выдал Дерек, на самом деле впечатленный и не совсем понимающий, почему у Стайлза сменился тон.

– Ага, – Стайлз улыбнулся, но глаз улыбка не достигла.

– Стайлз, беспалочковая магия очень редкая, – пояснил Дерек. А ведь Стайлзу даже не потребовалось произносить заклинание, чтобы создать огонь. Дерек никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то мог колдовать без палочки в пятнадцать лет. И сколько фокусов знал Стайлз? Мама Дерека умела лишь несколько…

– Да, да, – пробормотал Стайлз. – Беспалочковая магия это дар. Особенный. Мне стоит быть благодарным, что я здесь.

Дерек застыл, нахмурившись.  
– Ты не хотел сюда приезжать? – Бессмыслица какая-то. Большинство магглорожденных восхищались волшебным миром. Айзек знал о Хогвартсе больше, чем Дерек, и все равно постоянно задавал вопросы и уже заявил, что когда-нибудь станет здесь преподавать. Да, Дерек понимал, что свою роль сыграло то, что Хогвартс спас Айзека от жизни с отцом, но все равно. Это же магия! И Стайлз мог колдовать даже без палочки.

– Конечно, нет, – ответил Стайлз так, словно это очевидно, потирая ладонью лицо. – Но я к тому же не хочу завалить зелья, поэтому… – он тряхнул книгой, и Дерек понял намек. Время для тишины.

Правда, выучил он не много.

(*)

В следующую встречу со Стайлзом Дерек его услышал намного раньше, чем увидел. 

Он поднимался в совятню, потому что сестры назначили его отправлять еженедельные письма домой. Он не противился, стараясь не реже раза в неделю навещать Твинклс.

Стоял тихий субботний день, прохладный, но не холодный, и Дерек наслаждался прогулкой на самую высокую точку Хогвартса, когда…

– Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. Гребаное дерьмо. Черт.

Голос звучал наполовину гневно, наполовину отчаянно, и, наверное, Дерек не должен был так легко распознать, кто это, прежде чем вообще его увидеть.

Но, опять же, сейчас в Хогвартсе обучался только один американец, так что, может, Дерека еще рано записывать в сталкеры.

Он быстро завернул за последний лестничный пролет, почти ожидая увидеть лежащего на полу Стайлза с каким-то увечьем.

Дерек всего один раз нашел его так, но ведь ситуация могла повториться. Сарказм Стайлза быстро стал легендарным.

Но когда он повернул, ругань все равно доносилась откуда-то сверху, и, вытянув шею, Дерек разглядел растянувшегося на крыше Стайлза.

На крыше совятни. Самой высокой точке Хогвартса. Полной дыр для сов, чтобы влетать и вылетать. Вот где Стайлз решил провести время, уставившись на маленькое черное устройство в ладони и с досадой тыча в него пальцем.

– Стайлз? – позвал Дерек и вздрогнул, потому что Стайлз дернулся от удивления и чуть не упал в одну из вышеупомянутых дыр, хотя это определенно лучше, чем вообще свалиться с крыши наружу.

– Вот же блядство… – охнул он. – Спускаюсь, не волнуйся.

Мгновение спустя Стайлз свесил ноги в проем и прыгнул вниз. Он выглядел… подавленным, слабо кивнул Дереку в знак приветствия, а потом опять уставился на черную штуку в руке.

– Что ты там делал? – поинтересовался Дерек. – Такое не разрешается.

– Не переживай, – закатил глаза Стайлз. – Я не собираюсь заводить такую привычку. Просто пытался кое-что проверить.

– Что проверить?

– Есть ли здесь хренова мобильная связь, – признался Стайлз, потрясая черной коробочкой. – Не знаю, я просто думал, что если поднимусь достаточно высоко, то, может… – он осекся, нахмурив брови.

– В Хогвартсе техника не работает, – пояснил Дерек, пожимая плечами.

Стайлз одарил его сердитым взглядом.  
– Ага, – Стайлз преувеличено бодро показал Дереку большой палец. – Спасибо. Я уже понял.

Дерек нахмурился. Он был наслышан о сарказме Стайлза, но никогда еще не становился его мишенью. Ему не понравилось.

– Неважно, – пробормотал Стайлз. – Я просто… просто пытался связаться с отцом. В реальном мире общаться так легко и дешево, а здесь… полный отстой. Гребаное мес…

– Почему ты не берешь школьных сов? – удивился Дерек, перебивая его не совсем дружелюбным тоном. Нежелание Стайлза здесь находиться не давало разрешения называть так Хогвартс. – Для студентов они бесплатны…

– Это отставные почтовые совы, – прервал его Стайлз таким же тоном, как у Дерека. Резким и гневным. – Ни одна не может летать между континентами. А ты себе хотя бы представляешь, сколько стоит отправить специальную сову в Калифорнию? В долларах? Или даже в чертовых английских фунтах? Которые надо умножить почти вдвое, чтобы получилось в долларах!

И тут Дерек ощутил, как гнев уходит. Потому что он не знал, сколько такое стоит. Он никогда не пробовал отправлять послание заграницу, а если бы ему и пришлось, то он Хейл. Деньги никогда не были проблемой. И зачем ему знать курс обмена валют?

– Э… нет. Я… – Дерек почувствовал себя глупо.

– Конечно, нет, – рявкнул Стайлз. – Здесь никто ничего не знает.

Дерек открыл рот, чтобы возразить, может, попытаться извиниться, но Стайлза уже несло. Будто сейчас, начав, остановиться он уже не мог.

– Знаешь, дело не только в тебе… это… да вся эта блядская школа! С дебильной формой и тупыми уроками, на которых учат странную херню, а она мне в жизни даже никогда не пригодится! Да еще вдобавок ко всему меня определили в какую-то странную типа команду, из-за чего меня все ненавидят. Блядь, меня даже не спросили!

Теперь Стайлз набирал скорость, размахивая руками с такой силой, что Дерек забеспокоился, что устройство сейчас вылетит из пальцев. Но вздрогнул он от того, что в его семье всегда строго учили относиться одинаково ко всем факультетам. Приходилось признать, что иногда он оступался. Иногда они все оступались.

– Да, на моем факультете меня тоже ненавидят, но это потому, что я теряю хренову кучу баллов каждый день, и, кажется, кроме меня больше никто не понимает, что ежегодная борьба за дерьмовый кубок на самом деле дурацкая система, не имеющая с реальной жизнью ничего общего, но по крайней мере они меня ненавидят по какой-то причине. Все остальные только потому, что я слизеринец. Или грязнокровка. Или потому что могу без палочки трансформировать крысу в чашку. Что, между прочим, я даже не хочу уметь делать!

Стайлз замолчал, чтобы отдышаться, а Дерек с ужасом ждал, что последует дальше, но внезапно Стайлз утратил весь свой гнев, в его словах зазвучала грусть и, кажется, безысходность.  
– И теперь я застрял здесь. Я хочу просто поговорить с папой. Или со Скоттом, – на мгновение он умолк, скривив губы. – А я даже не могу этого сделать, потому что здесь одна только чертова магия, из-за которой нет гребаного электричества. Или… или интернета. Или…

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул с полными слез глазами, а потом понял, что Дерек все еще стоит рядом. Поэтому он перевел взгляд вверх, принявшись быстро моргать, снова судорожно вздохнул, задержав дыхание, и отвернулся на мгновение, проводя рукой по глазам.

– Извини, – буркнул он в сторону Дерека, но не глядя на него. Стайлз вымученно улыбнулся, что больше походило на гримасу боли. – Извини за… это. Ты иди. У меня просто… плохой день. Все нормально. Э… увидимся.

– Подожди, – Дерек не мог оставить Стайлза вот так. Не когда тот все еще с красным лицом хлюпал носом и выглядел каким-то сжавшимся. – Подожди, возьми нашу семейную сову.

Дерек поспешно вскинул руку, и через мгновение на нее села Твинклс. Он практически сунул ее в лицо Стайлзу, готовый сделать что угодно, лишь бы Стайлз успокоился.

Вид расстроенного Стайлза казался до боли неправильным. И раз именно Дерек предложил такую глупость, как взять школьную сову, частично здесь была его вина.

– Нет, действительно, – Стайлз покачал головой, – все в порядке.

– Она может летать на любые расстояния. Займет это примерно неделю, но до Калифорнии она доберется.

– Нет, – Стайлз отступил назад, – в самом деле, ты не должен…

– Пожалуйста. Ты прав. Система дерьмовая. Ты заслуживаешь… твой папа наверняка хочет получить от тебя весточку. Она и обратно сможет письмо принести.

Стайлз замер. Дерек видел согласие в его глазах еще до того, как тот произнес:  
– Т-ты уверен?

– Да, конечно. Смотри, просто цепляешь письмо вот здесь, а потом называешь ей имя. Она найдет получателя.

– Я же ничего не написал, – Стайлз опустил взгляд. – Может, мне стоит…

– У меня есть пергамент, – успокоил Дерек. Он обратился к птице: – Твинклс, оставайся со Стайлзом, а потом доставь его письмо и обязательно дождись обратного ответа. А ты, – он перевел взгляд на Стайлза, – не забудь положить для него пергамент, на всякий случай.

Твинклс серьезно ухнула, словно понимала, как это важно. Стайлз все еще выглядел слегка ошеломленным. Дерек подошел к столику в углу, где обычно надписывали конверты, и извлек табурет. Потом вывалил весь пергамент, который у него был, и посадил Твинклс.

– Вот, – произнес он, довольный, что Стайлзу теперь ничего не мешает действовать дальше. – Просто… эм… 

– Ты уверен, что так можно? – уточнил Стайлз, хотя уже направлялся к столику. – Ты не обязан…

– Все нормально, – перебил его Дерек, раздумывая, не обидит ли Стайлза, если наколдует ему носовой платок. – Не волнуйся.

– О’кей, – прошептал Стайлз. – Спасибо.

– Без проблем.

И потом, поскольку Стайлз все еще стоял и переминался с ноги на ногу, будто не совсем понимал, что ему теперь делать, Дерек ушел.

Завтра он отправит свои письма школьной совой.

(*)

Дерек не мог решить, чего ему ожидать после такой неловкой встречи. Казалось, он и Стайлз должны теперь стать ближе, раз он увидел Стайлза на грани нервного срыва и предложил свою семейную сову, чтобы та преодолела тысячи миль. Но ему очень не хотелось, чтобы Стайлз считал, что чем-то обязан ему, поэтому Дерек продолжал вести себя, как обычно. Это означало, что он не сидел рядом со Стайлзом на зельях или на других совместных занятиях и не выискивал его в библиотеке (ну, попытался всего два раза, а потом прекратил).

Хотя кое-что изменилось.

Перед зельями они поприветствовали друг друга небрежными жестами, и Дерек долго убеждал себя подойти и сказать «привет», но когда собрался с духом, Стайлз уже смотрел в учебник.

На астрономии Дерек обычно пытался не заснуть и незаметно переписывать у Бойда, который хорошо в ней разбирался, но сейчас он ловил себя на том, что пялится на Стайлза. А Стайлз, казалось, постоянно забывал, что надо пользоваться телескопом, и почти все занятие смотрел на звезды, ничего не записывая.

На уходе за животными Дерек старался переместиться поближе к Стайлзу, неважно, с какими животными им выпало работать. Или хотя бы поближе к слизеринской половине. Потому что вне зависимости от животного Стайлз обращался с ними одинаково: давал им абсолютно бессмысленное имя, постоянно с ними разговаривал, а потом вежливо просил выполнить что-то. Также имели место тихое воркование, сюсюканье и пение.

Дерек не помнил более счастливого Стайлза. Вполне возможно, что на такого Стайлза у него выработалась зависимость.

И Дерек вовсе не видел Стайлза чаще, чем раньше, но все время выискивал его взглядом. Просто убедиться, что тот в порядке. Удивительно, что можно выяснить о человеке, лишь наблюдая за ним.

Он узнал, что Стайлз всегда приносит с собой книгу на завтрак и часто так увлекается, что забывает есть. Узнал, что иногда Стайлз мимоходом помешивает еду в тарелке, водя рукой вокруг ложки, не касаясь ее, и не замечает изумленных взглядов не привыкших к подобному окружающих.

Узнал, что по какой-то причине Стайлз обычно не обедает и не ужинает в главном зале.

Так что ему оставались всего лишь завтрак и три драгоценных урока для наблюдения за ним. И завтрак – самое удобное время, поэтому требовалось сейчас со всем вниманием напрячь глаза, чтобы через весь зал убедиться, что у Стайлза не появилось новых синяков или что он опять не забыл поесть или…

– Дерек! Дерек! – тон Коры означал, что она уже давно пытается привлечь его внимание.

Дерек нахмурился и отмахнулся от руки у своего лица.  
– Что? – рыкнул он.

Наверное, не стоило субботним утром отрешаться от окружающего мира, уставившись на слизеринский стол. Обе его сестры одинаково смотрели на него, приподняв брови.

К счастью, он обычно игнорировал, когда они начинали слишком много говорить про непостижимые взаимоотношения среди студентов Хогвартса, поэтому сильно на него наседать не стали.

– Я спрашивала, – повторила Кора, откусила вафлю и прожевала, – куда ты отправил нашу сову. Я собиралась послать письмо бабушке, но в совятне Твинклс не оказалось.

– О, – выдохнул Дерек, а потом заколебался, потому что вдруг Твинклс не вернется еще неделю, а то и больше.

– Ты забыл отправить почту домой в прошлую субботу? – со вздохом спросила Лора. – Вот почему мама всегда ругается, что мы не очень часто пишем.

– Я передам папе, чтобы он сердился только на тебя, – проворчала Кора. – Клянусь, в этот раз я написала очень длинное письмо.

– Я их отправил! – возразил он, искоса глянув на Стайлза. – Я просто одолжил Твинклс кое-кому. Ничего такого.

Явно он сказал что-то не то. Сообщить сестрам, что что-то «ничего такого», означало по сути преподнести им огромную тайну, которую они должны раскрыть.

– Зачем тебе кому-то одалживать Твинклс? – заинтересовалась Кора. – Да в Хогвартсе сто сов – бери любую.

– Они не полетят на другой континент, – ответил Дерек и посчитал это успехом, когда Лора удивленно моргнула.

– Зачем кому-то отправлять что-то в такую даль? – фыркнула Кора. Дерек покраснел.

– Потому что адресат живет заграницей, – пояснил он, надеясь, что больше вопросов не последует.

Но, конечно, это не так. Это же его сестры. Вопросы будут всегда.

Лоре потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сложить два и два.

– Ты дал нашу сову Стилински?! – неверяще произнесла она. – Я слышала, что он накричал на МакГонагалл за снятые баллы из-за того, что пепельница, которую он трансфигурировал, получилась в форме пениса!

– А Ханна мне сказала, что ей сказал брат, что на истории магии он все время встревает с вопросами, почему волшебники игнорировали происходящее у магглов.

– Он теряет по пятьдесят баллов в день, – осудила Лора. – Даже слизеринские старосты считают, что его надо исключить!

– Ага, – согласилась Кора, – он же слизеринец. Он мудак!

– Послушайте, – начал Дерек с нарастающим гневом в голосе, – одно то, что он слизеринец, не означает, что он плохой человек, и вы про него ничего не знаете. Он не мог связаться с семьей с тех самых пор, как он сюда приехал! Поэтому да, я сказал ему, что он может взять Твинклс. Так было правильно, поэтому отстаньте от меня!

Говоря это, он поднялся, резко отодвинув свой край скамьи. Прекрасно, что Стайлз находился на другой стороне зала и не слышал ни его, ни сестер. Замечательно, что в эту минуту он выглядел заснувшим, подпирая одной рукой голову и приоткрыв рот. Отлично, что он никак не мог видеть, как Дерек, не обращая внимания на потрясенные лица сестер, унесся прочь.

Он не знал, из-за чего так разозлился. Из-за того, что, казалось, все в школе ненавидят Стайлза, или что его сестры такие зашоренные, или что всего неделю назад он сам думал точно так же.

(*)

Сестры в итоге извинились, каждая по-своему.

Кора заскочила в его дальний угол, положила на стол три шоколадных лягушки (любимые), громко заявила, что она принесла их ему только потому, что он толстый, а она – самая замечательная сестра, и ушла до того, как он сумел что-то произнести.

Лора поступила прямолинейней. По необъяснимой причине Дерек обнаружил ее в коридоре на выходе из класса прорицаний. Лора, не особо задумываясь, начислила двум слизеринцам по десять баллов за «увлеченный учебой вид», закинула руку Дереку на плечо и потащила его по коридору.

Она заговорила о пустяках, спрашивала его о грядущем матче по квиддичу, интересовалась, как он собирается побить Рэйвенкло и с нетерпением ли он ожидает начала тренировок. Дерек уже хотел сказать ей, что все понял, что она может перестать так сильно стараться, но тут они дошли до нужного ей класса, и Лора хлопнула его по плечу.

– Прости, я тогда себя некрасиво повела, – повинилась она, серьезно глядя ему в глаза.

Потом, ничего больше не добавив, повернулась и пошла в класс.

Возможно, это не самые лучшие извинения, но Дерек простил их, потому что они его сестры и он их любит и знает, что они не имели в виду ничего плохого.

И все же он ощущал, что извинения должны были предназначаться не ему.

(*)

Единственное, что нашлось хорошего в том, что Стайлз – слизеринец, это что Дерек не сомневался, встань он на защиту кого-то другого, сестры бы тотчас принялись его дразнить по поводу влюбленности. Не то чтобы это могло оказаться влюбленностью, ведь он не знал Стайлза, а Дерек считал, что человека нужно узнать, перед тем как в него влюбишься. Тем не менее, он был признателен, что следующий совместный завтрак прошел без проблем. Стайлза они упомянули один раз, и то косвенно, когда Лора поинтересовалась, вернулась ли уже Твинклс.

Дерек ответил, что сообщит им, как только сам узнает.

Как оказалось, сообщать не потребовалось.

Утром во вторник с обычным приветственным уханьем влетели совы, и Дерек лениво разглядывал их, когда…

– Вопиллер! – закричал кто-то с хаффлпаффского стола, и в зале радостно загомонили. Наблюдать за получением вопиллера всегда такое веселье. Даже профессора за главным столом заинтересованно подняли головы, хотя и старались скрыть свое любопытство.

Дерек быстро осмотрел сов, заметил красноречивый огненный конверт и вдруг понял, что знает сову, к лапке которой тот прицеплен. Он на секунду решил, что Твинклс, наверное, залетала домой проверить, нет ли для них писем, и мама была недовольна, обнаружив, что он одолжил сову для трансатлантического перелета, не спросив разрешения. Не повезло ему – вопиллеры всегда стыдно получать.

Но Твинклс направилась к дальнему столу.

К Стайлзу.

И нервное ощущение внутри сменилось ужасом. Потому что отец Стайлза, наверное, не знал, что Стайлз не виноват, не прислав ни строчки за целый месяц, и теперь в ярости. Что еще хуже, Стайлз выглядел совершенно не замечавшим шепот вокруг и потянулся к конверту, чтобы открыть, даже не пытаясь сбежать, и…

– О МОЙ БОГ!!! ЧУВА-А-АК!!! – в голосе с американским акцентом, вырвавшемся из красной бумаги, вовсе не слышалось гнева. Он звучал… счастливо, хотя это слово не передавало всей силы эмоции. Лучше сказать, восторженно. Большой зал все равно затих. – ТЫ ПРИСЛАЛ НАМ ПИСЬМО! НАСТОЯЩЕЕ ПИСЬМО! СОВОЙ! МЫ С УМА СХОДИЛИ, ЧТО ОТ ТЕБЯ НИЧЕГО НЕ СЛЫШНО, А ПОТОМ ЭТА СОВА НАШЛА МЕНЯ НА РАБОТЕ! ВЛЕТЕЛА, ПОКА Я ОБРАБАТЫВАЛ КОТА МИСТЕРА ХАРРИСА ОТ БЛОХ… ГОСПОДИ, ДА. У ЕГО КОТА УЖАСНО МНОГО БЛОХ. ТЕБЕ БЫ ПОНРАВИЛОСЬ. ТАК, БОЖЕ. Я НЕ МОГУ ПОВЕРИТЬ. КЛАССНО КАК. Я ПИШУ НА КРАСНОМ ЛИСТЕ, ЭТО, НАВЕРНОЕ, ЧТО-ТО ВРОДЕ СРОЧНОЙ ДОСТАВКИ? НЕ ЗНАЮ. СОВА ЕГО ПОДПИХНУЛА МНЕ, ТАК ЧТО Я РЕШИЛ, ЭТО ОНО. ТЫ УЖЕ УМЕЕШЬ РАЗГОВАРИВАТЬ С СОВАМИ? ИЛИ ПОКА ТОЛЬКО СО ЗМЕЯМИ? БРО, Я ОЧЕНЬ НАДЕЮСЬ, ТЫ ГОВОРИШЬ С СОВАМИ. ЭТА КАЖЕТСЯ ТАКОЙ КЛАССНОЙ. ИЛИ С ДРАКОНАМИ! Я ПРАВИЛЬНО ПРОЧЕЛ? ДРАКОНЫ СУЩЕСТВУЮТ?

Голос, доносившийся из вопиллера, звучал изумленно, юно и так по-американски, как Дереку еще не доводилось слышать, и он не понимал, почему большинство студентов выглядели слегка раздраженными, что Стайлз не сбежал. Возможно, без сочных подробностей, когда на кого-то кричат, это стало просто громкой помехой во время завтрака, но Дерек считал, что это… чудесно.

– ОКЕЙ, О ВАЖНОМ. ЧУВАК, ДОМА ВСЕ ХОРОШО. ТО ЕСТЬ НЕ СОВСЕМ ХОРОШО-ХОРОШО, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ НЕ ЗДЕСЬ, И, БРО, ГЕОМЕТРИЯ НАДИРАЕТ МНЕ ЗАДНИЦУ, НО НИЧЕГО СТРАШНОГО! МЫ ХОРОШО КОРМИМ ТВОЕГО ПАПУ, НЕ ВОЛНУЙСЯ, НИКАКОГО МЯСА, И Я ДУМАЮ... ЧЕРТ, МЕСТО ЗАКАНЧИВАЕТСЯ. ПРИДЕТСЯ ПИСАТЬ МЕЛЬЧЕ. ДУМАЮ, ТВОЕГО ПАПУ ЧУТЬ УДАР НЕ ХВАТИЛ, КОГДА ОН ПОЛУЧИЛ ТВОЕ ПИСЬМО. ОН КАК РАЗ ПРОИЗВОДИЛ АРЕСТ, И, ЧУВАК, ТОТ МУЖИК ВПОЛНЕ МОГ ТОГДА УДРАТЬ. ЧЕРТ, ЛИСТА НЕ ХВАТАЕТ… ПОДОЖДИ, Я ПЕРЕЙДУ НА…

Вопиллер резко умолк и, как обычно, сгорел. Краем уха Дерек услышал, как несколько человек посмеялись над магглом, не знавшим, что такое вопеллер, но взгляда от Стайлза не отводил.

Стайлз уставился на кучку пепла на столе, и опять «счастливый» не могло описать его до конца. В руке он сжимал оставшиеся письма, а на его лице застыла улыбка одновременно недоверчивая и восторженная, и, пока Дерек смотрел, он несколько раз сморгнул, а потом наклонился и мягко стукнулся лбом о голову Твинклс.

Только когда Твинклс отлетела, Стайлз заметил, что на него смотрят. Он покраснел, а потом, нахмурившись, глянул на пепел, что-то пробормотал, ухмыльнулся, когда пепел неожиданно вновь стал красным листом, и покинул большой зал.

Тем временем Дерек силой воли удерживал себя на месте, чтобы не последовать за ним, так хотелось еще раз увидеть эту улыбку, как вдруг ему на плечо села Твинклс. Из ее взъерошенных перьев показалось еще одно письмо.

Дерек привстал, схватив конверт и решив, что Стайлз его не заметил, но потом увидел надпись: «Парню, который одолжил Стайлзу сову».

Он сел и медленно его открыл. Послание оказалось коротким, поспешно нацарапанным на обрывке тонкой бумаги: «Большое тебе спасибо! Это было суперски с твоей стороны! Скотт».

(*)

– Хей.

Дерек подскочил, когда Стайлз зашагал вровень с ним на выходе с трансфигурации. Как обычно, Дерек последним покинул класс, потому что кто из профессоров был по-настоящему одержим квиддичем, так это МакГонагалл, а игра с Рэйвенкло всего через две недели. Что означало: она начала задерживать его после занятий и «мимоходом напоминать» стиль бросков трех охотников команды противника.

– Какого… Стайлз! – вскрикнул Дерек со все еще колотящимся сердцем. Людям нельзя так тихо ходить. Или наскакивать на других, когда те только вышли из класса. Стайлзу вообще полагалось находиться в другой части замка на чарах. – Ты просто какой-то…

– Коварный слизеринец? – подсказал Стайлз, приподнимая бровь. Дерек сердито посмотрел на него.

– Я хотел сказать «долбанный сталкер», – закончил он.

– Это ты все время оказываешься там, где я, – указал Стайлз, и Дерек изо всех сил постарался не покраснеть, потому что это на сто процентов правда. – Особенно, когда я в расстроенных чувствах.

– Тогда, может, тебе стоит перестать в них находиться, – буркнул Дерек.

– И лишить тебя возможности разрулить ситуацию? – ухмыльнулся Стайлз. – Я о таком даже помыслить не могу.

Дерек нахмурился, но только для того, чтобы не улыбнуться. Он не помнил, чтобы раньше видел Стайлза таким… умиротворенным. И счастливым. В кои-веки его подшучивание не казалось колким или ироничным, или скрывающим боль.

– Неважно, – произнес Стайлз, и его веселая ухмылка исчезла с лица. – Я просто хотел поблагодарить тебя за то, что позволил мне воспользоваться твоей совой. Это было очень э… любезно с твоей стороны. Скотт работает в ветклинике, он ее осмотрел и сказал, что она в порядке. А мой папа, по всей видимости, купил несколько мышей, чтобы ее накормить, так что… с ней должно быть все хорошо.

Дерек покачал головой.  
– Ему не стоило беспокоиться. Твинклс вполне может сама добыть себе пропитание. Но все равно спасибо.

– Отец целый абзац рассказывал о мышах и переживал, правильно ли он сделал… так что… спасибо.

– Я серьезно, – начал Дерек, не понимая, почему несколько секунд назад разговор со Стайлзом протекал намного легче, – не стоит…

– Мистер Стилински.

Голос профессора МакГонагалл врезался в их неуклюжие попытки пообщаться, как нож в масло. Дерек почему-то застыл, а Стайлз буквально отшатнулся от него.

– Я хочу поговорить с вами в моем кабинете, – распорядилась МакГонагалл.

– Я же ничего не сделал! – тотчас возразил Стайлз. – Я весь день ничего не делал!

– Что, кажется, подразумевает, что вы, мистер Стилински, совершили что-то непозволительное вчера, – отозвалась МакГонагалл, как обычно, строгим тоном, по которому было сложно судить, шутит она или нет. Дерек подозревал, что она все же шутила, но Стайлз сердито смотрел на нее, и он припомнил смутные слухи, что эти двое никак не найдут общего языка, и внезапно понял, что не хочет с этим мириться. Ему нравилась профессор, но у него сложилось впечатление, что по какой-то причине вся школа настроена против Стайлза, и он уже отрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как тут…

– Мистер Стилински, прошу в мой кабинет, – МакГонагалл шире распахнула дверь. – Мистер Хейл, советую вам отправиться на следующий урок.

Стайлз вошел в дверной проем, понурив плечи, а Дерек развернулся, будто собрался уйти. Но потом почти бездумно бросил небольшие подслушивающие чары.

– Я честно не понимаю, чем я мог вызвать ваше недовольство, – настаивал Стайлз. – У меня трансфигурация аж завтра! И я все прочел, что задали! Я хоть сейчас могу сделать шесть копий того табурета! Я даже знаю, где моя палочка! И…

– Мистер Стилински! – прервала его МакГонагалл. – Вам не грозят никакие неприятности.

– Правда? Потому что я, кажется, соврал… на самом деле я не представляю, где моя палочка.

Дерек беззвучно засмеялся.

– Я хочу перед вами извиниться, – сказала МакГонагалл, и по молчанию Стайлза Дерек понял, что тот ошарашен, – от имени всего преподавательского коллектива. Боюсь, что мы не догадывались об испытываемых вами затруднениях в общении с близкими, поэтому постараемся незамедлительно это исправить.

Еще секунда озадаченной тишины.

– Что?

– Вот перечень всех преподавателей, у которых есть личные совы с возможностью полета заграницу. Вы в любое время можете ими воспользоваться. Я не в силах вам передать, насколько сожалею, что этот аспект вашего нахождения здесь был упущен.

– Правда? – с удивлением уточнил Стайлз. С небольшим подозрением, но больше удивленно. – В любое время?

– Да, – подтвердила МакГонагалл, ее тон смягчился, – как иностранному студенту вам требуется еще что-то не предоставленное?

– Н-нет, – ответил Стайлз все еще немного дрожащим голосом. – Нет, это все.

– Что ж, если это изменится, обратитесь ко мне или к профессору Слагхорну, – посоветовала МакГонагалл, явно заканчивая разговор. – И лучше вам, мистер Стилински, отыскать свою палочку. Я говорила вам много раз – то, что можете колдовать без нее…

– Не означает, что она может валяться где попало, – продолжил Стайлз. Дереку не требовалось видеть его, чтобы знать, что он вновь нахально улыбается.

МакГонагалл, наверное, что-то ответила, но Дерек развеял чары и скрылся с места преступления. Он вовсе не желал получить отработку за подслушивание.

И совсем не хотелось, чтобы Стайлз узнал, какой он на самом деле пугающий.

(*)

Отработку он получил все равно.

Они шли с ухода за магическими животными, и Джейсон Коллинз, который Дереку никогда не нравился, потому что был задавакой, задержался, притворившись, что помогает убирать.  
– Подумываю написать сегодня маме, – громко произнес он, и Дерек тотчас напрягся. Джейсон явно собирался пошутить, а Дерек знал, что шутил он почти всегда отстойно. Особенно, когда он начинал так выделываться. Из слизеринцев в пределах слышимости оставался один Стайлз. – Может, отправлю ей приятный вопиллерчик. По всей видимости, сейчас так пишут письма!

Нужно отдать должное гриффиндорцам, никто из них не засмеялся.

Но и никто Джейсона не отчитал.

Дерек ощутил, как начинает закипать, несмотря на свою репутацию тихони, и уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как тут «бах!».

Книги, которые нес Джейсон, вдруг стали раз в пять больше. От неожиданности он их выронил, вскрикнув, и потом стало ясно, что увеличиваться книги не перестали. Вместо этого они все росли и росли, и Джейсону пришлось отскочить назад. Дерек не сразу заметил, что перо, которое Джейсон до того держал в руке, тоже увеличилось, и теперь уже размером почти с небольшое деревце, торчащее из земли.

– Стилински, мать твою! – Джейсон развернулся к Стайлзу, гневно уставившись на него. Почти все остановились. – Преврати их обратно!

– Не знаю, о чем ты, – возразил Стайлз, с сарказмом растягивая слова. – У меня даже нет палочки, – на что несколько человек рассмеялись.

– Заткнулись! – заорал Джейсон. – Все знают, что она тебе не нужна. А теперь исправь все!

– Прости, – произнес Стайлз, совсем не раскаиваясь. Ему пришлось сделать пять шагов вправо, чтобы обойти все еще растущие школьные принадлежности. – Ничем не могу помочь, – теперь засмеялось куда больше студентов.

Именно это спустило крючок.

– Ты, гребаный… – рявкнул Джейсон. – Только потому, что твой друг-кретин слишком тупой, чтобы…

Наверное, все остальные смотрели на книги или на Джейсона, ставшего пунцовым от ярости, но Дерек смотрел на Стайлза.

Поэтому заметил, когда прозвучало оскорбление в сторону Скотта, внезапно из глаз Стайлза ушла шутливость и скривились губы, но за гневом на мгновение мелькнула боль. Как вообще Джейсон посмел испортить ему этот день! Дерек сорвался с места и врезал Джейсону, до конца не продумав, что сделает. Пока Стайлз не совершил что-то такое, за что его исключат.

Джейсон свалился, как подкошенный, кто-то охнул, а несколько студентов выступили вперед, чтобы остановить Дерека, но тот уже сам отошел назад, тяжело дыша, и никто не удивился, когда рядом внезапно появился профессор Кеттлберн. Книги успели увеличиться почти до двадцати футов в длину, а такое сложно не заметить.

– Мистер Хейл! – выкрикнул профессор. – Что вы делаете? – взмахом палочки он вернул книгам обычный размер. Джейсон все еще лежал на земле.

– Ничего, – пробормотал Дерек, сердито глядя на Джейсона.

– Не похоже, – ответил Кеттлберн. – Следуйте за мной. Мы немедленно идем к профессору МакГонагалл.

Дерек не стал спорить. Да и не мог. Джейсон изображал, как ему плохо, а у Дерека жгло руку, может, даже шла кровь, и у него все еще шумело в ушах, и когда Кеттлберн направился к замку, он последовал за ним.

– Он же гребаный слизеринец! – гневно выплюнул Джейсон ему в спину.

– Ну, а ты гребаный кусок дерьма, – бросил через плечо Дерек. Он успел заметить несколько ошеломленных взглядов от однокурсников, а потом посмотрел на Стайлза.

Пусть ему и назначили три часа мыть подземелья, шок на лице Стайлза того стоил.

(*)

На этот раз Дерек не колебался. Он зашел в класс зелий, кивнул Айзеку, что, как он надеялся, должно было выразить извинение, и положил сумку рядом со Стайлзом.

С обеих сторон по классу пронесся шепот, но Дерек намеренно выстроил все так, чтобы много времени на обсуждения или возражение не оставалось.

– Что ты… – у Стайлза даже не получилось закончить вопрос – вошел Слагхорн и начал объяснять приготовление сегодняшнего зелья.

Что Дерека вполне устраивало, потому что он затруднился бы ответить конкретно.

Ну, он знал основное: он сидел рядом со Стайлзом. Но кроме этого ничего. Он сидел со Стайлзом, потому что так хотел, потому что Стайлзу требовался напарник и потому что, правда, плевал он на мнение гриффиндорцев, а если слизеринцы что-то вякнут, то тоже пусть катятся.

Дерека до сих пор еще не отпустил гнев. Он врезал Джейсону, но это его совсем не успокоило. Он был взбешен, что стал центром сплетни, что, когда вернулся с отработки, в гриффиндорской гостиной все зашептались. Он не задержался там, чтобы лично услышать, о чем именно, а быстро поднялся в спальню и закрыл полог кровати, давая понять, что общаться не намерен.

И пока ему удавалось избегать сестер, но он понимал, что субботнее утро превратится в череду вопросов и упреков, и Лора испереживается, что он испортил ей возможность стать старостой девочек. Мерлин, почему Хогвартс теперь настолько его раздражает?

Он упорно не отводил взгляда от Слагхорна и доски, а когда Слагхорн разрешил им приступить к изготовлению зелья, Дерек уставился только вниз на стол.

Сначала он и Стайлз работали в слегка напряженной тишине, хотя все остальные начали переговариваться. Дерек не сомневался, что по меньшей мере половина разговоров велась о них.

– Тебе не следовало этого делать, – наконец раздосадованно пробормотал Стайлз. Дерек рискнул глянуть на Стайлза и обнаружил, что тот, в отличие от него, быстро осматривался по сторонам, словно фиксировал реакцию окружающих.

– Что делать? – уточнил Дерек, возвращаясь к селезенке летучей мыши. Стайлз фыркнул. Дерек практически ощущал, что тот закатывает глаза.

– Ты знаешь, что.

– Коллинз заслужил.

– Не это, – ответил Стайлз, и Дерек посмотрел на него. Стайлз все еще вертел головой по сторонам. – Многие видели, какой он мудак. Ты мог бы выйти сухим из воды после того. Но это… – он обвел их стол рукой. – Сесть рядом со мной… от этого жди проблем.

Дерек моргнул. Он даже не думал, что от его поступков жизнь Стайлза станет еще хуже. Он открыл рот, чтобы извиниться, когда Стайлз вздохнул.  
– Смотри, Коллинз уже шепчется с Ловаттом. А все знают, что старший брат Ловатта лучший друг Беди.

– Что? – Дерек приподнял брови.

– Аарав Беди, – пояснил Стайлз, наконец посмотрев на Дерека и одаривая его осуждающим взглядом. – Твой капитан команды.

И тут Дерека осенило. Стайлз переживал не за себя, а за него.

По непонятной причине от этого Дерек еще больше разъярился.

– Стайлз, – зарычал он, но Стайлз его проигнорировал, только еще быстрее задергал ногой, скользя взглядом по классу и закусив губу.

Дерек пихнул Стайлза в бок локтем.  
– Прекрати. Мне все равно.

– Но…

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе с зельем или нет? – резко произнес Дерек, сердито посмотрев на него.

Стайлз недоуменно нахмурился.  
– Не хочу, – ответил он, глядя на Дерека точно так же. Дерек не помнил, когда они начали ругаться, но ладно. Настроение все равно подходило идеально.

– Вот и плохо. Ты неправильно нарезаешь гусениц.

– Ничего подобного.

– Неправильно, – еще раз возразил Дерек, выхватывая нож у Стайлза. – Смотри.

– Мне не нужно…

– Нужно. Ты пропустил три года основ. Будем собираться вечером по вторникам, чтобы подтянуть тебя.

Секунду Стайлз изумленно смотрел на него.  
– Ладно. Где?

– В библиотеке, – предложил Дерек. – Где мы тогда занимались вместе, – через мгновение он сообразил, что Стайлз, возможно, не помнил точного места почти три недели спустя так хорошо, как Дерек, потому что он же не сумасшедший.

– В шесть?

– В это время ужин, – раздраженно произнес Дерек. Будто ему требовалось еще одно напоминание, что Стайлз пропускал почти каждый ужин.

– Хорошо, в восемь, – буркнул Стайлз. Словно он делал Дереку одолжение.

– Замечательно. Теперь смотри внимательно, как нарезать гусеницу.

Стайлз хмыкнул, три секунды смог помолчать, а потом:  
– Ты же понимаешь, какая это мерзость, да?

Дерек вздохнул, чувствуя, что еще до конца не осознает, во что ввязался.

Но почему-то настроение улучшилось.

(*)

Стайлз оказался не совсем прав.

Новое место Дерека на зельях стало причиной перешептываний и косых взглядов, и в течение нескольких дней эта новость вместе с теперь эпическим рассказом о том, как он врезал Коллинзу, создала то, что Лора называла «небольшой переполох».

А вот «проблем» никаких не создалось. Честно говоря, на самом деле «переполох» довольно быстро утих. Сплетня видоизменилась, и через неделю все, казалось, были убеждены, что пересесть Дерека заставил Слагхорн, и, что важнее, Дерек и Стайлз ругаются не переставая, так что беспокоиться оказалось не о чем. Раскол между Гриффиндором и Слизерином никуда не делся. Привычный общественный уклад продолжил свое существование.

Это Дерека злило. Потому что обычно у него и так было немного друзей, увеличивать их число он совсем не хотел, поэтому, наверное, он просто никогда не замечал, насколько глубоко разделение между гриффиндорцами и слизеринцами.

Большинство студентов дружило внутри своего факультета. Так получалось. Некоторые предметы посещали вместе с другими факультетами, но на каждом уроке ты находился среди одних и тех же ребят, с ними спал и с ними ел, хотя и случалась дружба между домами. Как и отношения.

Да, Дерек догадывался, что предвзятость к слизеринцам не полностью ушла. Оставалось фактом то, что большинство из них имело родственников, которые сражались не на той стороне, их факультет все еще славился своими хитростью и гордостью, и многие наистарейшие волшебные семьи учились на Слизерине. Так что да, возможно, слизеринцы меньше всего заводили дружбу вне своего дома.

Просто он никогда не предполагал, что ему будет непозволительно дружить со слизеринцем. Что этому мешало какое-то позорное пятно, лежащее на их факультете. Дерек думал, что слизеринцы не особо дружили с другими факультетами и вообще не дружили с гриффиндорцами, потому что не хотели ни с кем дружить. Или что-то в таком роде.

И теперь он понял, что, наверное, это не правда. Так вообще было глупо думать. 

Потому что он вдруг начал замечать каждую колкость в отношении слизеринцев. Чаще всего в гостиной их обзывали «слизнями». Студенты других факультетов никогда не носили зеленый, хотя в Хогвартсе традиционно обменивались галстуками и пытались проскользнуть так на урок.

И часто, слишком часто, как говорила Кора, звучало: «Он слизеринец». И продолжение от «придурка» до «мудака», на что хватало воспитанности. Словно этого пояснения было достаточно.

Как же глупо, что он не сообразил раньше, а еще глупее, что не догадался сам пустить сплетню, будто сесть со Стилински приказал Слагхорн. Дерек вообще терялся в догадках, откуда она взялась, зато ее продолжение, о ругани со Стайлзом, чистая правда.

Они действительно ругались. Стайлз постоянно пытался пойти самым коротким путем и совершенно не желал слушать Дерека, когда тот вновь и вновь объяснял, что «Стайлз, в зельях коротких путей не бывает». Половину занятия Стайлз забавлялся с ингредиентами вместо их подготовки, а вторую половину забрасывал Дерека разными бессмысленными вопросами, и заканчивалось тем, что они почти каждый урок кричали друг на друга.

Дереку нравилось.

В действительности вечера вторников стали его самыми любимыми. Даже больше, чем тренировки по квиддичу.

Стайлз оказался очень умным. Он не знал основ, вещей, которые Дерек воспринимал как аксиому, вызубрив с детства, что зелья чарами не подогревают, что всегда надо использовать настоящее пламя, иначе магические составляющие распадутся. Стайлз отмахивался от важности нарезки разными ножами, – «все равно все пойдет в одну кастрюлю». И отказывался называть котел котлом, несмотря на то, сколько раз Дерек его поправлял. Не понимал самых простых шагов и постоянно подгонял процесс, но все равно был весьма проницательным.

Пусть он чего-то не знал, но стоило ему один раз что-то рассказать, и Стайлз уже никогда этого не забывал. И Дерек с ужасом узнал, что до его предложения помочь последние недели Стайлз с трудом продвигался в зельях, потому что пытался изучить все ингредиенты, которые ему потребуются, перед использованием. Покраснев, тот признал, что часто отвлекался и читал не все, но у него есть целый свиток заметок про скарабея.

Зато он был офигенно изобретательным. Дерек упомянул, что у него улучшился почерк, и Стайлз, усмехнувшись, похвастал, что он разработал чары, автоматически исправляющие текст после того, как он заканчивает писать. Дерек наткнулся на целый свиток, заполненный записями по разработке чар, и даже не смог разобраться, для чего они. Он не успел это выяснить, потому что Стайлз ляпнул что-то вроде:  
– Можно сварить такое оборотное зелье, которое изменит нижнюю половину человека в животное? – полная нелепица, но еще и что-то новое. Дерек сомневался, что кому-то раньше подобное приходило в голову.

А магия? Дерек давно знал, что Стайлз умеет колдовать без палочки, как теперь и остальные студенты, но Дерек не думал, что кто-то – за исключением, может, преподавателей – осознает, как мало Стайлз нуждается в палочке или словах. В работе со Стайлзом Дерек постоянно на что-то отвлекался, потому что не только Стайлз пребывал в бесконечном движении, но и всё вокруг него. Книги беспрерывно открывались на новых страницах. Чернила сами заливались в перо, когда Стайлз им постукивал – «здорово я придумал, да?». И хотя Стайлз удивленно моргнул, когда Дерек уточнил, откуда ему уже известно «акцио», нужные ему предметы все равно подлетали к нему.

В общем, обстановка получалась не совсем мирной, если только он не заставал Стайлза в день, когда тот выглядел так, словно не спал всю ночь, и все вокруг двигалось немного лениво. Но Дереку все равно нравилось.

Он лишь не знал, как перейти к общению не только на занятиях. А очень хотел.

Стайлз все еще держался в стороне на двух других смежных занятиях и иногда кивал, если они проходили мимо друг друга в коридорах, но иногда нет, и Дерек не смог выявить, по какой причине. Возможно, Стайлзу не так уж нравилось работать с Дереком, как казалось с виду. Возможно, их почти несерьезная ругань и постоянные шуточные ухмылки Стайлза выдавались лишь на показ.

Дерек приходил в отчаяние. Должен же быть способ…

– На этих выходных ты идешь в Хогсмид? – выпалил он в очередной вторник в ноябре, когда они собирали принадлежности.

– Ага, – ответил Стайлз, не поднимая головы и продолжая складывать вещи в сумку. Его лицо почти полностью скрывал капюшон очередной маггловской толстовки. Как только температура опускалась ниже двадцати градусов, он тут же начинал их носить вне уроков, что означало: он носил их все время. Даже так Стайлз постоянно согревался чарами, утверждая, что люди не созданы жить в таких температурах. – А ты?

– Я тоже, – подтвердил Дерек, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Конечно. Может, встретимся там?

Дерек не совсем понимал, что происходит. Казалось, рот движется совершенно самостоятельно. А то, что из него вылетало, звучало как неловкая попытка пригласить Стайлза на… свидание? Что Дерек не намеревался делать. Очевидно. Он только хотел стать ему другом или… ну, по крайней мере пока другом, потому что Стайлзу явно нужен был друг, но еще он довольно привлекателен, поэтому, быть может, однажды, если Стайлз захочет…

Даже в мыслях это казалось катастрофой.

– То есть… может, я тебя там увижу, – пояснил он, молясь, чтобы Стайлз не разглядел, как он покраснел.

– Ага, – Стайлз улыбнулся, но слегка натянуто. – Может.

Ответ был явно отрицательный, но Дерек пытался убедить себя, что Стайлз не сказал «нет», наверное, это что-нибудь да означает.

– Дерек, пока! – сказал Стайлз и ушел.

По крайней мере, он, кажется, ничего не заметил.  
(*)

В Хогсмиде Дерек Стайлза не встретил.

Сначала он направился в «Три метлы», взял пинту сливочного пива и какое-то время посидел с Бойдом, Айзеком и Эрикой, надеясь, что Стайлз в конце концов зайдет сюда, спасаясь от холода.

Потом Дерек пошел в «Зонко», потому что такой магазинчик Стайлзу бы понравился. Там его тоже не оказалось.

Затем просто побродил по деревне. Зашел в «Горшочек с медом» и «Скоростные маги», где немного отвлекся, рассматривая новый Нимбус 3Х, и подстриг волосы, потому что не придумал другой причины, чтобы зайти в салон.

Прогулка обернулась разочарованием, и, когда он возвратился с друзьями в Хогвартс, понял, что не настроен наблюдать, как все рассматривают и обмениваются безделушками, приобретенными в лавках.

Поэтому вежливо поблагодарил сокурсников, сделавших комплимент его новой стрижке, отдал Коре то, что она просила купить в «Зонко», и ушел.

Оказалось, чтобы найти Стайлза, требовалось перестать его искать.

Бесцельно слоняясь по нижним этажам замка и не обращая внимания, куда идет, Дерек увидел, как за угол завернул кто-то в красном.

– Мистер Стилински! – выкрикнул не один голос, а, скорее, дюжина. Дерек увеличил шаг, потом замедлился и заглянул… на кухню.

Там стоял Стайлз с пакетом из «Горшочка с медом», а вокруг столпились эльфы, торопливо, перебивая друг друга, приветствуя его.

– Привет всем! – Стайлз засмеялся, когда несколько эльфов буквально подпрыгнули, хватая его за руки, чтобы поздороваться. – Я принес подарки! – ему удалось пройти к огромному столу и высыпать содержимое на поверхность. – Я не смог достать много, – пояснил он, чуть нахмурившись. – Но, думаю, если разломать на кусочки, то достанется каждому.

Раздались многочисленные «спасибо», и Дерек уже не разбирал, что говорил Стайлз, потому что тот наклонился, чтобы по очереди пообщаться с несколькими эльфами, усмехаясь и качая головой, когда ему неоднократно предлагали кусочек. Дерек осознал, что сунулся внутрь, пытаясь разобрать слова Стайлза.

– Прошу прощения.

Дерек подпрыгнул на месте, когда по кухне вдруг разнесся очень серьезный голос. Тотчас все замолчали, и один из эльфов направился к Дереку, а перед ним все расступались.

– На кухню студенты не допускаются, – озвучил эльф, и Дерек увидел, как Стайлз почти незаметно вздрогнул. Внезапно в Дерека гневным взглядом впились по меньшей мере двадцать пар глаз. Несколько эльфов сразу встали перед Стайлзом, словно в попытке защитить его, если Дерек войдет.

Только Дерек не собирался даже пытаться. Сила эльфов давно вошла в легенды, и он прекрасно понимал, будь у него даже палочка наготове, они с легкостью бы с ним справились.

– О, нет, – почти пискнул Дерек, – я просто… 

– Дерек? – удивленно произнес Стайлз. По крайней мере он повернулся и увидел Дерека. Это хорошо. Может, он убедит своих друзей не трогать его.

– Знаешь этого студента? – уточнил эльф, который, судя по всему, здесь за главного.

– Да, Харли, подожди, – успокоил Стайлз, осторожно обходя эльфов. – Это Дерек. Дерек Хейл.

– Он тебе нравится? – спросил эльф, на мгновенье обернувшись к Стайлзу. Дерек затаил дыхание. Стайлз рассмеялся.

– Боже, Харли, да, – ответил Стайлз. – Не убивай его! Он обучает меня зельям!

Это словно заклятье развеяло. Харли тотчас улыбнулся ему, и вдруг по меньшей мере три эльфа ухватили его за руки и потянули внутрь.

– Ты поможешь нам с Благодарением? – поинтересовался один из них, яростно кивая, будто поощряя согласиться.

– Э…

– Мы собираемся приготовить брюссельскую капусту с беконом, – просветил его другой. – С американским беконом!

– Мы его специально заказали, – добавил третий.

– Ребята, не думаю, что Дерек хочет… – начал Стайлз.

– Он не учиться пришел? – перебил его другой эльф, нахмурившись.

– Ну, он…

– Учиться, – быстро заверил его Дерек, потому что, кажется, это был верный ответ. – Конечно, учиться!

– Ингредиенты! – выкрикнул Харли, и внезапно все эльфы рассыпались по кухне.

– Помните, что это только попытка! – перекрикивая шум, предупредил Стайлз. – Мы не готовим на весь замок! Народ, маленькие порции! Готовим только для себя!

Он подошел к Дереку.  
– Прости, кажется, теперь ты здесь застрял.

– Все нормально, – быстро ответил Дерек. Может, чересчур быстро. На самом деле все складывалось более чем нормально. Ведь Стайлз шутил, улыбался и стукался кулаками с эльфами. – Но что происходит?

– О, – Стайлз слегка покраснел, – они показывают мне, как готовить с помощью магии.

Дерек приподнял брови. Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы объяснить, как тут:  
– Стайлз учится с сентября, – сообщила с каплей гордости в голосе спешащая мимо пухленькая эльфийка. – Делает успехи.

Она быстро удалилась, и, когда Дерек вновь посмотрел на Стайлза, тот выглядел довольным.

– Это Паулина, – прошептал он. – Она уверена, что у меня ужасно получается!

– Потому что люди не умеют готовить, – выдал эльф поменьше, глядя снизу вверх на Дерека.

– Хей! Я классно готовлю!

– Для человека, да, – заметил Харли.

У Дерека голова шла кругом.  
– Когда? Почему? – сумел выдавить он.

– Моя мама была поваром, – ответил Стайлз, внезапно с интересом принявшись перебирать лук, который уже выложили на столе. – Поэтому когда она… ну, я пошел по ее стопам и потом… наверное, я по этому соскучился, когда приехал сюда… – Стайлз пожал плечами, опустив взгляд и потирая рукой шею, явно смущенный. – Ага. Я бродил по замку, пока не обнаружил кухню. Я собрался посреди ночи что-то приготовить по-старинке маггловским способом, но…

– На моей кухне никто без моего ведома не готовит, – напомнил Харли.

Стайлз фыркнул, немного оживившись.  
– Я целый омлет приготовил, пока ты сюда добрался, – усмехнулся он, но Дерек наблюдал за Харли и заметил, как у того дернулся уголок рта. Он подозревал, что эльф узнал о вторжении Стайлза, едва тот заявился на кухню.

– Ты пробыл здесь один всего десять минут, – добродушно пробурчал Харли. – Теперь хватит разговоров. За работу.

Следующие полтора часа пронеслись почти незаметно. Эльфы работали вместе, словно исполняли танец, и Стайлз, казалось, знал достаточно па, чтобы, по крайней мере, не нарушать его рисунок, и хотя эльфы пытались не подавать вида, но все явно обожали Стайлза. Стайлзу подсказывали, направляли, разрешали пробовать готовящуюся еду и изредка давать указания, ведь они создавали его ужин в День благодарения.

Дерека использовали как мальчика на побегушках. Он нарезал, что давали, снимал нужное с высоких полок, а когда достал один раз палочку, чтобы нашинковать чеснок, Паулина выбила палочку из его руки:  
– Никаких палочек! Они портят еду!

Дерек покраснел, а Стайлз засмеялся, и крошечный эльф пояснил ему, что именно поэтому Стайлз – первый человек, которого они когда-либо учили, потому что он единственный, кто хотя бы мог начать постигать поварское искусство эльфов, и Стайлз уже ухмылялся, слушая, когда Харли ухватил Стайлза за подбородок и посоветовал не зазнаваться.

Дерек уже несколько недель не проводил так хорошо время.

На кухне царила суматоха, Стайлз не переставал улыбаться, и разные эльфы постоянно знакомились с Дереком, который никак не мог запомнить, как кого зовут, потому что это было просто невозможно.

– В конце концов ты всех запомнишь, – прошептал Стайлз ему на ухо, наклонившись, чтобы взять чеснок, который Дерек нарезал почти двадцать минут. Стайлз нахмурился, что-то пробормотал, и внезапно чеснок оказался нарезан еще красивее, и Дерек не сомневался, это было сделано только чтобы покрасоваться. – Только тройняшки исключение, – Стайлз бросил взгляд на троих эльфов, сейчас споривших по поводу тыквенного пирога. – Просто не обращайся к кому-то из них напрямую.

Через секунду тройняшки затеяли драку.

Дерек не заметил, как внезапно с готовкой уже было покончено, и Стайлзу первому понесли по кусочку ото всего на пробу, а потом принялись безжалостно допытываться, «правильная» ли это американская еда или нет. Затем и Дерека начали пичкать.

Отказ не рассматривался. Он не мог оценить все нюансы попробованного, не как Стайлз, который увлеченно обсуждал с эльфом по имени Тэнг, надо ли добавить еще сливочного сыра в пюре или нет, но эльфы все равно ему улыбались.

– Время уборки, – наконец провозгласил Харли. Дерек был уверен, что лопнет, – так он наелся.

– Вот теперь ты можешь пользоваться палочкой, – намекнул Стайлз Дереку, когда эльфы принялись быстро убирать продукты. – Ты знаешь, где загончик со свиньями за домиком лесничего? Перемести все остатки туда.

Дерек все еще ощущал себя не в своей тарелке, используя палочку, когда эльфы и Стайлз просто щелчком пальцев избавлялись от объедков, но заметив, что так у него получалось убрать больше, он ухмыльнулся Стайлзу. Тот закатил глаза.

На то, чтобы уйти, потребовалось еще десять минут: Стайлз принял пакет с чем-то, а потом обнял почти каждого эльфа и пообещал скоро вернуться, и да, день Благодарения точно в четверг. Он каждый год в четверг.  
Казалось, у Стайлза был только один способ уйти: продолжать говорить и медленно пятиться к двери, поэтому Дерек ему не мешал, как тут…

– Мистер Хейл, – Харли ухватил Дерека за запястье, когда тот собрался последовать за Стайлзом. – Вы должны следить, чтобы он ел. Он пропускает много приемов пищи. Нехорошо.

– Э… ладно, – Дерек покраснел. Он не так часто видел Стайлза, как полагал Харли. Он мог попробовать уговорить Стайлза ужинать по вторникам. Помимо этого он практически ничего не мог. Но Дерек не знал, как это объяснить. И стоило ли вообще это объяснять. – Хорошо, я постараюсь.

– Хорошо, – Харли серьезно кивнул, словно они с Дереком только что заключили официальное соглашение. Он протянул Дереку пакет. – Возьмите, ваши любимые.

Дерек попытался отказаться, но Стайлз сунулся обратно в дверной проем, быстро оценил ситуацию и покачал головой.

– Спасибо, – исправился Дерек. – Большое спасибо.

– Нет, вам спасибо. Просто присмотрите за мистером Стилински. Будьте хорошим другом.

Дерек вновь кивнул и открыл рот, чтобы еще раз поблагодарить, но Харли щелкнул пальцами, и внезапно Дерек вылетел за дверь.

Стайлз поймал его, пока тот не врезался в дальнюю стену.  
– Ты пытался отказаться от презента, да? – спросил он, потрясая собственным пакетом, наверное, даже большим, чем у Дерека. – Ошибка новичка.

В пакете что-то зашевелилось, и Дерек сначала забеспокоился, но потом открыл его и обнаружил шоколадных лягушек домашнего приготовления.

(*)

В четверг все столы в большом зале оказались уставлены блюдами, которые Дерек уже недавно пробовал, и, когда он бросил взгляд через зал, то увидел, что Стайлз в виде исключения присутствует на ужине. Он читал какой-то пергамент, а не книгу, и на этот раз почувствовал взгляд Дерека.

По крайней мере он поднял голову, и они встретились глазами.

– Счастливого Дня благодарения, – беззвучно произнес Дерек.

Стайлз улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо.

(*)

– Прости, я задержался, – пробормотал Дерек, швырнув сумку с книгами на пол.

Он злился, что опоздал почти на полчаса и что это уменьшило его время со Стайлзом, но еще он был зол, – нет, в ярости! – что…

– Что случилось? – Стайлз нахмурился.

Дерек глубоко вздохнул и открыл рот, чтобы заверить Стайлза, что все в порядке.  
– Парочка кретинов-слизней украла дневник Коры, – произнес он вместо этого. – Ублюдки стащили его, когда Кора обедала, и читали вслух, пока не пришли профессора. А потом они куда-то его чарами отправили, и теперь отказываются сказать Коре, куда, – Дерек свел брови. – Угрожают развешать его по всей школе, если она кому-то пожалуется. Ясно, что ей всего одиннадцать и там ничего такого нет, но… Она очень расстроена. Целый час плакалась мне и Лоре. Лора обещала поговорить со слизеринскими префектами, но мы прекрасно знаем, что они все будут отрицать, ведь они хреновы слизери…

Дерек резко вспомнил, с кем говорил.  
– Прости, – он покраснел. – Прости, это не потому, что они слизеринцы. Просто они… придурки. Кора подавлена, а Лора рассержена и…

– Все нормально, – коротко ответил Стайлз, и Дерек не мог точно определиться, говорил ли тот правду. – Кто это был?

– Пятикурсники… Кали и Эннис, – пояснил Дерек и стиснул зубы. – Гребаные ублюдки.

– О, – тихо выдохнул Стайлз, – ага, они еще те сволочи.

– Да, – Дерек глубоко вздохнул. Сердиться здесь было бесполезно. По крайней мере сейчас. Через две с половиной недели большая проверочная по зельям. – Давай сосредоточимся на зельях.

– Хорошо, – согласился Стайлз. Но потом вопреки обыкновению замолк. Это позволило Дереку прокрутить в голове, что он только что выдал.

– Прости меня, пожалуйста, – через несколько неловких минут произнес Дерек. Стайлз посмотрел на него. – За то, что я сказал. Про слизеринцев. Я на самом деле так не думаю, просто…

– Тут не из-за чего поднимать шум, – заверил его Стайлз, пожимая плечами. – Ты вырос, ненавидя слизеринцев, и изменить этого не можешь.

– Что? – Дерек удивленно моргнул. – Нет, нет, я не вырос, ненавидя слизеринцев. Это неправда.

– О’ке-е-ей, – протянул Стайлз с недоверием на лице.

– Неправда! Меня не учили кого-то ненавидеть!

– Я не говорю, что тебя учили кого-то ненавидеть, – быстро произнес Стайлз, поднимая руки в успокаивающем жесте. – Я просто говорю, что… чувак, первое, что ты сказал про Кали и Энниса, это что они слизеринцы. А потом ты дал понять, что слизеринцы солгут, чего не сделали бы на других факультетах, и… послушай. Я не принимаю это на свой счет. Серьезно.

– Прости, – еще раз повторил Дерек. Его гнев почти полностью превратился в вину. Ощущалось еще хуже.

– Без проблем. Теперь… зелья?

– Просто… иногда я бы хотел, чтобы тебя распределили не в Слизерин, – признал Дерек. Так было бы спокойнее. Они бы могли в открытую дружить, и Дерек не переживал бы, что в подобных ситуациях ляпнет что-то не то. Они могли бы вместе завтракать, и Дерек бы следил, чтобы Стайлз ел три раза в день.

– Хей, – с резкостью в голосе впервые за разговор возразил Стайлз, – мне нравится быть слизеринцем.

– Что? Нет!

– Да. Какие характерные черты слизеринцев? Хитрость, находчивость и честолюбие? Да, запишите меня прямо сейчас. Классные качества.

– Но ты… ты же это ненавидишь, – удивился Дерек, все больше и больше запутываясь. – В совятне…

– Тогда я сказал, что ненавижу то, что все автоматически меня ненавидят, – поправил его Стайлз. – Это не проблема слизеринцев. Это проблема всей остальной школы.

– Ты сказал, что они тебя тоже ненавидят, – не сдержавшись, пробормотал Дерек. Вышло, как у капризного ребенка.

– Да, большинство, – легко согласился Стайлз. – Но, чувак, я приехал сюда и практически сорвал половину занятий, я громкий и надоедливый, и теряю хренову кучу баллов. Я бы себя тоже ненавидел.

– Звучит так, словно они завидуют, – ответил Дерек. – А факультетские баллы не причина для ненависти. Ты сам сказал, они ничего не значат.

– Правда, – кивнул Стайлз. – Но ты знал, что слизеринцы не выигрывали кубок школы с тех самых пор, как закончилась большая война, о которой вы всегда столько говорите? А закончилась она пятнадцать лет назад. Ни разу не назначались старосты ни девочек, ни мальчиков со Слизерина. А это факультет гордых. И очевидно, что оценки у слизеринцев всегда такие же высокие, если не выше, чем у других факультетов. Только их не балуют случайными баллами в течение дня. Слагхорн – единственный, кто их регулярно награждает. И все равно этого не достаточно. Они больше не побеждают. И злятся из-за этого. Они не могут злиться на остальную школу, потому что именно по этой причине оказались в такой ситуации, так что злятся на меня. А мне, честно, наплевать.

Дерек не знал, что сказать. Он даже не знал, что слизеринцы не побеждали после войны. А все остальные в школе видели Слагхорна как отвратительный пример фаворитизма, но, может…

– И даже хотя они ненавидят меня, – продолжил Стайлз, доставая лист бумаги, – они, по крайней мере, действуют интересно. Все устраиваемые ими проделки очень продуманные и стильные, и они почти всегда дают мне шанс выбраться из них самостоятельно, и… я уважаю их. Наверное, сейчас почти все из них тоже уважают меня. Во всяком случае, на днях два шестикурсника предупредили меня, что эта сволочь Грант с Хаффлпаффа что-то делал с моим шалфеем в теплице!

– Я… я никогда не думал в таком ключе, – тихо признал Дерек. Все равно ему казалось странным уважать и питать симпатию к людям, которые тебя ненавидят.

– Не пойми меня неверно, некоторые из нас мудаки. Как Кали и Эннис. Но такое есть на каждом факультете. А большинство из нас не так уж плохи.

Дерек молча кивнул, а потом Стайлз сунул ему учебник в лицо.  
– Ладно, чувак, хватит про глупые распределения ролей в этой школе. Мы должны сделать все, чтобы я не завалил зелья.

(*)

Просто удивительно, как человек, который провел кучу времени, роняя, теряя, ломая перья или который мог пораниться, даже сидя спокойно, все равно умудрялся, если хотел, застать Дерека врасплох.

Дерек спустился по приставной лестнице с прорицаний, завернул в коридор и лишь тогда заметил, что Стайлз шагает рядом с ним.

– Стайлз! – Дерек постарался не показать, как рад встрече. Он почти никогда не видел Стайлза по средам. Он полночи не спал, обдумывая сказанное Стайлзом, и понял, насколько тот прав. На всех других факультетах мудаки считались исключением из правил. Но если речь заходила о слизеринцах, становились исключением те, кто находил друга вне факультета. Что было нелепо, и Дереку требовалось знать больше. Сохранились ли документальные свидетельства, что слизеринцам начислялось меньше баллов? Префекты вообще это обсуждали? Что конкретно произойдет, если…

– Я по поводу зелий, – начал Стайлз, оглядываясь по сторонам, – мне надо… – он вдруг замолк и втолкнул Дерека в пустой класс. Тот лишь ошарашенно наблюдал, как Стайлз подозрительно осматривает помещение.

– Что ты…

– Вот, – Стайлз достал что-то из сумки.

Дерек посмотрел вниз. Моргнул. От удивления у него отвисла челюсть.

В руках Стайлз держал дневник Коры.

– Но… как?

Стайлз ухмыльнулся.  
– Дерек, у меня свои способы.

– Ты… – Дерек никак не мог прийти в себя.

– Да ладно, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз, – разве те лузеры могут переслизеринить меня? Я тебя умоляю. Я самый умный из всех.

– Но ты… ты даже не знаком с Корой.

– Ну, – ухмылка сошла с его лица, и Стайлз пожал одним плечом, – она же твоя сестра, верно?

Дерек не знал, что на такое ответить, но, к счастью, Стайлз уже направлялся к выходу.

– Чувак, мне надо на занятие, – предупредил он, как-то странно взмахнув рукой. – О, и никому не говори, что я тебе помог. То есть я с легкостью могу перехитрить их, но те пятикурсники огромные. Они найдут способ меня убить.

– Я никому не скажу, – заверил Дерек, потому что хоть Стайлз и говорил игривым тоном, взгляд у него был серьезный.

– Или мне придется убить их, чтобы они не убили меня, – продолжил Стайлз, делая легкомысленный жест. – Можешь сказать, что нашел дневник на лестнице в совятне или что-то в таком духе. Вини во всем их дерьмовые чары перемещения.

– Стайлз, – Дереку хотелось, чтобы Стайлз на секунду замер. Тот глянул на него через плечо. – Спасибо.

– Не знаю, о чем ты, – заявил Стайлз и, шутливо отдав честь, ушел.  
(*)

Кора была в восторге. Она прыгала до потолка и провозглашала его лучшим братом во всей вселенной, хотя по совету Стайлза Дерек соврал, что нашел дневник у совятни, но к концу дня Кора за его спиной всем разнесла, что он использовал продвинутые чары, чтобы отыскать тетрадку и практически одним взмахом палочки отогнал Кали и Энниса.

Чего Дерек не делал.

А сделал Стайлз.

Он тысячу раз открывал рот, чтобы рассказать ей, чья на самом деле это заслуга, особенно после того, как факультетские сплетники быстро превратили это в очередной рассказ, как Гриффиндор побил Слизерин, но Стайлз просил его не выдавать, а ведь ему с ними жить на одном факультете. Поэтому Дерек вновь и вновь повторял «настоящую» историю, – «я просто собрался проведать Твинклс и нашел его у совятни» – пока все не успокоились.

А когда дело дошло до Стайлза, от любых попыток отблагодарить он отмахивался, поэтому Дерек сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову.

– Хей, – произнес он, когда они собирали вещи. Заканчивалась последняя их встреча во вторник перед окончанием семестра. Проверочную назначили на четверг, а в пятницу официально начинались рождественские каникулы. – Хочешь сходить на кухню?

На следующий день ему грозил тест по трансфигурации, но Стайлз показал ему несколько приемов, поэтому Дерек не волновался. Он мог встать пораньше и утром все повторить.

Стайлз приподнял бровь.  
– Да? – он ухмыльнулся. – Гриффиндорский примерный мальчик собирается нарушить комендантский час?

Дерек хмуро посмотрел на него. Да, обычно после занятия он шел обратно в общую гостиную, потому что – в отличие от Стайлза – ему не нравилось терять баллы и получать отработки, и он не мог себе позволить пропускать тренировки по квиддичу, но это не означало, что он никогда не нарушал правил. Он предпочитал их не нарушать.

– Ладно, ладно, – сдался Стайлз, прочитав ответ в его выражении лица. – Пойдем, я знаю все пути, которые преподаватели не утруждаются патрулировать.

Как оказалось, Стайлз знал такие проходы, о существовании которых Дерек даже не подозревал. Половину пути Дерек не сомневался, что они движутся в неверном направлении, но все равно они вышли к кухням.

Дерек решил, что его затея увенчалась успехом: Стайлз буквально расцвел в доброжелательной атмосфере домовых эльфов, словно цветок под солнечными лучами. У него расслабились плечи так, как никогда при Дереке, и его улыбка стала в сто раз искренней, и однажды Дерек обязательно выяснит, как добиться, чтобы Стайлз так улыбался именно ему, но пока ему было достаточно слышать его смех.

Они приготовили три разных вида рождественского печенья. Стайлз измучился по десятку раз в минуту слышать, как эльфы называли печенье «кукиз», Дерек получил не один тычок за смех над цветастыми извинениями Стайлза перед эльфами в три раза меньше него ростом, и им обоим досталось за попытку стянуть кусочек теста.

Несколько раз у Стайлза улыбка становилась грустной, и Дерек хмурился, намереваясь как-то его отвлечь, но эльфы, казалось, и здесь держали все под контролем. Иногда они тотчас появлялись рядом, громко крича ему про что-то, что, по их мнению, он сделал не так. Несколько раз Дейзи пользовалась внезапной неподвижностью Стайлза и взбиралась ему на плечо, восторгаясь, какой он высокий. Один раз все глянули на Харли, который молча покачал головой, и решили Стайлза не трогать. Эльфы разговаривали друг с другом и не просили его ничего исправлять, и когда Стайлз отмер несколько минут спустя, все продолжили как ни в чем не бывало, будто и не случилось его невидящего взгляда и заторможенности.

В конце Харли многозначительно кивнул Дереку, и его пакет, который ему собрали с собой, оказался еще тяжелее, чем в прошлый раз.

Дерек решил, это знак того, что он правильно поступил, приведя сюда Стайлза.

– О’кей, – остановился Стайлз у портрета Полной Дамы. Он предложил проводить Дерека обратно, чтобы преподаватели его не поймали. Стояла почти полночь. Дерек только сейчас понял, что ему не пришлось объяснять Стайлзу, где гостиная Гриффиндора. – Доставлен в целости и сохранности. Твоя честь не пострадала.

– По крайней мере, она у меня есть, – пробормотал Дерек, но они оба улыбались.

– Ты меня ранишь в самое сердце. Надо было бросить тебя в подземельях.

– О, проваливай, ты ужасен.

– Как всегда, – Стайлз ухмыльнулся. – Хей, если я не увижу тебя до начала каникул, счастливого Рождества.

О, точно. Проверочные проводились отдельно по факультетам, поэтому Дерек даже не увидит, облажается ли Стайлз на семестровой по зельям.  
– Ага, – ответил он, перестав улыбаться, – тебя тоже с Рождеством. Ты, наверное, очень рад, что едешь домой.

Они даже не смогут послать друг другу сов. Ведь на дорогу туда и обратно у Твинклс уйдет недели две. Конечно, две недели – это не так уж и…

– Не-а, – Стайлз пожал одним плечом, и Дерек уже ненавидел этот жест у него. – Я останусь здесь. Буду терроризировать преподавателей и все такое. Может, попытаюсь отыскать еще какие-нибудь скрытые ходы. Как обычно.

– Ты… ты не едешь? – поразился Дерек. Всегда находилось несколько студентов, которые не отправлялись домой, но он считал, что Стайлз с радостью повидается с отцом и Скоттом.

– Чувак, помнишь билеты на самолет? Более тысячи долларов. Да еще перелет двенадцать часов… я чуть с катушек не съехал, пока сюда добирался.

– Но… через каминную сеть? – предложил Дерек. – Разве нельзя…

– На получение такого разрешения требуется куча времени, – пояснил Стайлз не гневно, а как-то натянуто. Ясно, что он не хотел это обсуждать. Он вздохнул и улыбнулся. – Кроме того, я живу в Калифорнии. У нас и камина, чтобы подключиться, нет.

Дерек догадался, что, наверное, с выражением лица у него что-то не то, потому что Стайлз посмотрел на него и улыбнулся шире.

– Дерек, не волнуйся обо мне. Здесь нет ничего такого…

– Поехали на каникулы ко мне, – выпалил Дерек, еще не до конца продумав идею. Стайлз замер. А потом Дерек хорошенько поразмыслил и решил, что план замечательный. Дом у них большой, и Стайлзу не придется коротать время в одиночестве в огромном замке. – Будет здорово. Ты побываешь в настоящей вотчине волшебников, и мы сможем беситься вместе и… все такое!

Он ухмыльнулся. Идеальное решение. Идеальный повод провести две недели со Стайлзом подальше от школы и кретинов в ней.

– Правда?

У Дерека екнуло сердце, когда он понял, что тон у него взбудораженный. 

– Это было бы… Подожди, – Стайлз вдруг нахмурился. – Подожди, ты же не узнал у родных, можно ли.

– Ну… это неважно, – успокоил Дерек, но тоже нахмурился. Да, к ним обычно не приходят гости на Рождество, и даже Айзек едет к Бойду, но это потому, что Айзек и Бойд близкие друзья, и Бойд его пригласил первым. Дерек не сомневался, стоит объяснить, что Стайлза больше никуда не пригласили, и его родители не будут против. – Я могу завтра сообщить им, что ты приедешь.

Стайлз уже качал головой.  
– Нет, чувак, нет. Думаю, ты сначала должен точно узнать. Я хочу сказать… я даже с твоими сестрами не общался и не хочу испортить тебе рождественские каникулы. Рождество – важный семейный праздник.

– Я уверен, что они не будут против, – произнес Дерек слегка раздраженно.

Стайлз бросил взгляд на гриффондорский герб на стене.  
– Может быть, – допустил он. – Но… но если нет, то не переживай.

– Я завтра спрошу, – пообещал Дерек. – Уезжаем утром в субботу.

– Хорошо, – ответил Стайлз, но уверенности в голосе не прозвучало. – Тогда… увидимся завтра. Скажешь, что получилось.

Как обычно, Стайлз скрылся из вида до того, как Дерек успел еще что-то произнести.

(*)

– Ты пригласил слизеринца к нам домой на Рождество? – воскликнула Кора, когда Дерек рассказал сестрам. Он понимал, что сейчас ей еще больше не нравился этот факультет, но взгляд у него стал непреклонным. – После того, что они мне сделали?

– Я пригласил не какого-то слизеринца. Я пригласил моего друга! – рявкнул Дерек, а внутри у него все закручивалось в нервный узел. Ему надо было, чтобы сестры поддержали его. Чтобы потом помочь уговорить родителей. – Так он все каникулы просидел бы в Хогвартсе. Поэтому да, я пригласил его.

– Кора, не будь грубой, – заметила Лора, и на мгновение в Дереке расцвела надежда, что она на его стороне, но лицо у нее не смягчилось, когда она обратилась к нему. – Дерек, дело не в том, что он слизеринец, а в том, что ты не можешь просто так приглашать незнакомых людей к нам в дом! Да еще на Рождество!

– Он не незнакомый, он мой друг.

– Мы никогда не видели, чтобы вы общались, – пробормотала Кора немного раздраженно.

– У нас зелья вместе, – объяснил Дерек, пытаясь не закатить глаза. – Мы работаем в паре.

– Потому что Слагхорн заставил тебя ему помогать, – возразила Лора. Дерек удивленно моргнул. Он не предполагал, что до них дошли эти слухи.

– Это неправда. Я сам вызвался стать его партнером. Потому что он мне нравится. Как друг. Он классный.

Кора фыркнула. Лора закатила глаза.  
– Дерек, я своими ушами слышала, как он сказал Матиасу Бейкеру, что Слагхорн заставил вас вместе сидеть, – пояснила Лора. – И дольным он совсем не казался, потому я не знаю, зачем ты пытаешься…

– Что он сказал? – воскликнул Дерек, внутри у него что-то опустилось. – Это не… о, Мерлин.

– Что-то не похоже, что вы друзья, – самодовольно заметила Кора. Дерек был готов ее придушить. – Может, это ты так думаешь, но…  
– Мы друзья! – прорычал Дерек. – Мы занимаемся зельями по вечерам каждый вторник, и мы готовили ужин на день Благодарения с эльфами на кухне, и знаете, почему вы с ним не знакомы? Потому что я знал: вы обе встанете в позу.

– Ничего подобного! – встряла Кора. – Мы просто говорим, что…

– Так не надо просто говорить, – повышая голос, перебил ее Дерек. – Потому что знаешь, что, Кора? Именно он достал твой дневник. Отдал мне его на следующий день после того, как я рассказал ему про тебя, и убедил меня заявить, что я нашел его случайно, чтобы его собственные однокурсники не узнали, что именно он стащил дневник и не возненавидели его еще больше.

Кора открыла рот, но Дерек не дал ей ничего сказать:  
– И именно он даже еще не согласился поехать к нам, потому что сначала хотел убедиться, что моя семья не против! Но, вижу, против. Так я пойду и передам ему, что его не приглашают, что он просто останется здесь один на две недели, потому что не может купить билет в Калифорнию, а дом Хейлов не вынесет присутствия ни одного клятого слизеринца! Только вот, – продолжил Дерек, поднимаясь, – нет, нет, он не останется один. Объясните маме и папе, что я тоже решил остаться. Пошло оно все.

Он повернулся, чтобы уйти.

– Дерек! – выкрикнула Лора. По ее голосу было ясно, что эта вспышка гнева так просто ему с рук не сойдет. – Успокойся!

Он завелся от ее тона, который, казалось, состоял из сплошного осуждения и порицания. Да как она вообще смела злиться, ведь именно она вела себя как кретинка, но… но когда он посмотрел на Кору, то вдруг понял, что только что накричал на свою одиннадцатилетнюю сестру. У Коры побелело лицо, и глаза налились слезами.

Он все еще злился, но внезапно ему стало от этого не по себе.

Дерек сел обратно.

– Извини нас, – начала Лора, что хорошо, потому что скажи она что-то другое, Дерек бы ее стукнул. – Правда, извини. С нашей стороны было некрасиво пытаться доказать, что вы двое не друзья.

Дерек решительно кивнул. Да.

– Но, – продолжила Лора, и Дерек сжал зубы, – но, Дерек, за четыре месяца в школе ты всего один раз упомянул Стилински… Стайлза. Когда сказал нам, что одолжил ему сову. Мы обе расценили это, как добрый поступок с твоей стороны.

Кора печально кивнула. Дерек открыл рот, чтобы оправдаться, но Лора вскинула руку.

– Поэтому не тебе винить нас, что мы немного… удивлены. Ты никогда не говорил нам, что вы вместе учите зелья. Один раз, когда я спросила про них, ты отмахнулся, что все нормально. Поэтому ты вправе злиться на нас, что мы были грубы и что сразу осудили его, потому что он слизеринец, но, Дерек, ты тоже ни разу не дал понять, что вы друзья. И ты не дал нам возможности познакомиться с ним. И это несправедливо. Как по отношению к нему, так и по отношению к нам.

Дерек открыл рот. И закрыл.

– И ты не можешь каждый раз вспыхивать, когда тебе задают вопросы. Маме и папе тоже будет любопытно. Я готова поспорить, им ты тоже ничего не говорил.

– Не говорил, – тихо признал Дерек. Он не рассматривал это с такой точки зрения, будто намеренно прячет Стайлза. Больше как… стесняется их дружбы.

– Я сообщу маме и папе, когда вечером свяжусь с ними через камин, – решила Лора, и Дерек знал, что так она давала ему время подготовиться к расспросам родителей. Она, наверное, обставит все так, словно они с Корой знали про Стайлза. Это извинение и опека в одном флаконе.

Она всегда хорошо улаживала конфликты, иногда случавшиеся в семье. 

– Передай Стайлзу, что мы уезжаем в восемь утра в субботу, – закончила она, поднимаясь. – Увидимся.

Она ушла, и Кора следом за ней. А Дерек остался, размышляя, что всегда умудряется напортачить.

По крайней мере, в этот раз ему помогут все исправить.

(*)

Субботним утром Дерек чувствовал себя более уверенно. И был готов ко многому.

Например, к тому, что сестры станут себя вести неловко и, возможно, немного чопорно. Что Стайлз занервничает. Что мама засыплет его вопросами, когда они, наконец, прибудут домой. 

Но оказался не готов увидеть Стайлза в маггловской одежде.

Стайлз почти постоянно получал замечания по поводу внешнего вида, потому что забывал галстук или не застегивал мантию. Дерек даже видел его в маггловских теннисках, пока ему не указали сменить обувь.

Но он не был готов увидеть Стайлза в синих джинсах и черной футболке с каким-то символом в виде летучей мыши, в клетчатой рубашке сверху и одной из его знаменитых толстовок поверх всего этого. Он не был готов увидеть Стайлза, выглядящего настолько самим собой.

И он, конечно, не был готов к тому, что Стайлз подскочит с места и нервно взъерошит волосы.

Дерек уже видел такой жест, но… Мерлин, даже когда волшебники надевали обычную одежду, то это свитера и твидовые пиджаки, и, наверное, американские размеры маломерят, потому что Дерек буквально видел, как футболка Стайлза натягивалась на груди от движения.

Дерек сообразил, что, скорее всего, выглядит идиотом. На нем все еще красовалась мантия, потому что… он привык к мантиям и сейчас прохладно…

– Ты уверен, что можно? – снова затянул Стайлз, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, словно собирался сбежать обратно в слизеринские подземелья. – Правда, я не знаю. Может… может, мне стоит остаться?

– Стайлз, – Дерек надеялся, что его голос звучал спокойно, – все хорошо. Честно.

– Не знаю, - пробормотал Стайлз. – Я оставался только у Скотта дома, его мама привыкла ко мне и… боже, мне нужно было надеть мантию? У меня только школьные мантии, но я могу сходить переодеться. А так… Дерек, у меня нет никакой праздничной одежды!

Дерек понимал, что улыбается, как идиот. Не мог с собой ничего поделать.  
– Стайлз, ты нормально выглядишь, – солгал он. Стайлз выглядел не нормально. Он выглядел чудесно. – Не переживай. На Рождество необязательно наряжаться.

– О’кей, – Стайлз глубоко вздохнул. – Просто… Я все еще могу остаться здесь. Твоя семья…

– Моя семья хочет, чтобы ты приехал, – сказал Дерек. И это была правда. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что это правда. Они с сестрами больше про это не говорили, и напрямую с родителями он тоже ничего не обсуждал, но мама прислала ему сову, спрашивая, нет ли у Стайлза аллергии на что-нибудь, так что она не против. Что означало: все остальные тоже будут не против. В семье у них было так все устроено. – Они уже ждут встречи с тобой.

Стайлз распахнул рот, словно хотел возразить, но потом увидел что-то позади Дерека и передумал.

Дерек обернулся. К ним приближались сестры.

Они составляли устрашающую пару без особых затруднений. Лора вымахала на десять сантиметров выше Дерека, а значит, куда выше Стайлза, а Кора уже несла себя с уверенностью Лоры. Темные волосы и пронизывающие зеленые глаза только усугубляли впечатление.

Они подошли, и Стайлз начал теребить шнурок толстовки. Дерек хмуро посмотрел на сестер. Несомненно, это его вина. Следовало познакомить их раньше. В не такой неловкой обстановке.

– Стайлз! – тепло и доброжелательно произнесла Лора. Она схватила Стайлза за руку, словно они старые друзья. – Рада с тобой познакомиться!

– Не могу поверить, что ты подружился с Дереком, – подала голос Кора с озорством в глазах. – Полный отстой.

Дерек уставился на них. Стайлз сначала тоже, но потом Лора поинтересовалась, ничего ли он не забыл, и Стайлз достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы поблагодарить их за то, что согласились принять его у себя, от чего Лора добродушно отмахнулась.

Дереку почти ничего не удалось произнести. Он забыл, какими напористо милыми могут быть сестры, когда пожелают.

Лора спросила, пользовался ли раньше Стайлз каминной сетью, и терпеливо пояснила, как все работает. Кора заверила его, что так перемещаться лучше на пустой желудок, потому что в первый раз, когда Дерек воспользовался каминной сетью, он все заблевал. Дерек недовольно забурчал, но Стайлза эта история повеселила, поэтому Дерек особо не возражал.

Первыми отправились сестры, и хотя Стайлз немного расслабился, он все равно настоял, чтобы Дерек шел перед ним:  
– Чувак, ты должен первым увидеться с родителями.

Поэтому Дерек шагнул в камин и с улыбкой окинул взглядом уютную комнату, камин в которой родители подключили к сети. Идеальное сочетание разнообразных творений мамы и нескончаемых коллекций книг папы.  
– Привет.

– Дерек, – мама обняла его. – Лора и Кора побежали наверх разложить вещи до чая. Но где же твой друг?

– Он следующий, – ответил Дерек, кидая взволнованный взгляд на камин. Стайлз мог появиться в любой момент.

Они еще немного подождали. Дерек нахмурился.  
– Он магглорожденный, – напомнил он и закусил губу. – Может, мне стоит…

В следующее мгновение из камина вывалился Стайлз. Он выглядел немного побледневшим, но в общем в порядке.

– Здравствуй, – с улыбкой произнесла мама Дерека. – Мы уже решили, что ты попал не по тому адресу.

– Первый раз по каминной сети? – уточнил отец. – Может немного дезориентировать.

– Э… да, – Стайлз покраснел. – Да, первый раз. Здравствуйте.

– Мама и папа, – вклинился Дерек. – Это Стайлз. Стайлз, это мои родители.

– Здрасьте, – повторил Стайлз, без церемоний бросил сумку на пол и прошел вперед, чтобы пожать руку. Дерек поклялся бы, что Стайлз выглядел не настолько взволнованным, когда смотрел в глаза гиппогрифу на уходе за магическими существами. – С-спасибо, что принимаете меня. Надеюсь, я вас не сильно стесню. Серьезно, вы можете меня пристроить где-нибудь на диване. Или на полу. Так тоже сойдет.

Мама Дерека рассмеялась. Дерек покраснел. У них было три гостевых комнаты.

– Мы подготовили для тебя гостевую, – ответила она. – Дерек тебе сейчас покажет.

– О, это действительно… подождите, – Стайлз подскочил, сам себя перебивая, – пока я не забыл.

У него на секунду задрожали руки так, как обычно при небольшой панике. Стайлз два раза крутанулся на месте, явно в поисках своей сумки, и нашел ее.

Он сердито посмотрел на нее, та открылась, потом он что-то пробормотал, и внезапно у него в руках оказался пирог. По всей видимости, Стайлз слишком волновался, чтобы заметить, с каким благоговением и Дерек и его родители уставились на него.

Дерек почувствовал, как его переполняет беспричинная гордость. Ведь это не он мог без усилий колдовать, не используя палочку. Но приятно изумленные лица родителей – именно так, по его мнению, должны все реагировать на Стайлза, и хотя Дерек уже привык, это было действительно невероятно.

– Вот, – сказал Стайлз, протягивая пирог маме Дерека. – Это пирог с пеканом. Вообще-то, это пирог с беконом и пеканом. Но… должно быть вкусно. Я так думаю. На всякий случай мы приготовили три вида.

– Это приготовил ты? – в голосе мамы Дерек услышал небольшое потрясение. Что весьма справедливо: Стайлз потрясал. Самым лучшим образом.

– Да, – признался Стайлз, покраснев. Дерек никогда не видел у него настолько интенсивного румянца. – Ну, не я сам. Мне помогали, поэтому, наверное, половина меня? Или меньше. Четверть? То есть, не то, чтобы я не помогал, просто…

– Стайлз учится готовке у школьных эльфов, – встрял Дерек. Стайлз вздохнул и благодарно посмотрел на него. Дерек кивнул.

– Звучит замечательно, – заметил отец Дерека. – И мы только что видели беспалочковую магию?

– О… э… да. Я почти всегда колдую так. Никто не знает, почему.

– Что ж, это необычайно редкий случай, – начал отец Дерека, включая тон исследователя. Дерек вдруг подумал, что они со Стайлзом хорошо поладят. – Не считая домашних эльфов, что, уверен, тебе известно. Интересно, пользуешься ли ты магией так же, как они? Это было бы…

– Дорогой, – перебила его мама Дерека, – давай сначала Дерек покажет нашему гостю его комнату, а уже потом ты будешь задавать вопросы.

– О, да, конечно. Мы потом поговорим.

– Спасибо тебе большое за пирог, – улыбнулась его мама. – Дерек, для Стайлза я приготовила гостевую, ближайшую к твоей комнате.

Дерек кивнул и потянул Стайлза за собой.

– Гостевую, ближайшую к твоей комнате? – тихо повторил Стайлз, хватая сумку. При всех его магических возможностях иногда он, казалось, забывал ими пользоваться. – Их больше, чем одна?

Дерек покраснел. Но отвечать не стал. Вместо этого открыл дверь, ведущую в холл, который лучше всяких слов давал понять, насколько велик дом, точнее, особняк. Одна только двойная деревянная лестница поражала своими размерами.

– Ничего себе! – Стайлз посмотрел вверх на потолок, а потом уставился на дальнюю стену, состоящую из стекла и витражей. – Дерек…

Дерек переступил с ноги на ногу. Он так ненавидел это. Ненавидел, когда люди начинали себя неловко вести или думать, что для его семьи это главное.

– Ну, – Стайлз откашлялся, и в его голосе не нашлось благоговения, – кажется, на диване я спать не буду.

Дерек расслабился.  
– Я же тебе говорил.

Стайлз фыркнул.  
– Ничего ты мне не говорил. Ты скрываешь, что на самом деле лорд? Это Англия. У меня складывается такая картина.

Дерек застонал. Стайлз ему ухмыльнулся.

(*)

Стайлз поразительно быстро влился в их семью.

Сначала он вел себя слегка скованно, не переставая болтать и запинаться, но все же… все же каким-то образом стал своим. Стайлз и Кора объединились в ужасающую парочку, единственными целями которой было нести разрушение и разглашать самые постыдные моменты Дерека. На первых порах Лора его немного сторонилась, но потом Стайлз за ужином упомянул, что самостоятельно занимается геометрией, чтобы помочь своему другу Скотту, и обожающая арифмантику Лора предложила помощь, так что по меньшей мере час в день они корпели над учебниками.

И это ничто по сравнению с тем, сколько Стайлз проводил времени за разговорами с родителями Дерека. Мама всегда приходила в восторг от беспалочковой магии, и Дерек, зная, что Стайлз обычно видит в ней бремя, а не дар, не мог не оценить прилагаемые им усилия, чтобы пояснить, как это делается. А вот что в итоге обсуждали Стайлз с его отцом, Дерек даже не представлял – беседа казалась чисто теоретической – что-то про энергию? – и всецело вне понимания Дерека. 

А еще Дерек никак не мог насытиться их соседством. Стайлз абсурдно долго принимал душ, постоянно распевая маггловские песни во все горло. Он засиживался допоздна, бормоча себе ругательства под нос, но Дерек научился засыпать под эти звуки. Правда сну иногда мешали периодически случавшиеся взрывы, но ничего. Ему нравились напоминания, что Стайлз рядом.

В первый же день они вышли в город, чтобы Стайлз мог воспользоваться интернетом, и Дереку пришлось признать, что маггловские технологии могут поражать. Стайлз достал свой лэптоп и показал Дереку чудеса компьютеров и скоростного набора текста, а потом ему позвонил отец, и это не совсем как разговаривать через камин, но Стайлз видел лицо отца на экране и…

Дерек помахал рукой в знак приветствия и оставил их наедине. Стайлз взял за привычку по утрам добираться до интернета, чтобы поговорить с отцом и Скоттом, прежде чем они улягутся спать.

А потом он возвращался и помогал с завтраком, и неважно, сколько раз каждый из семьи Хейлов напоминал ему, что он гость и не обязан готовить.

В рождественское утро Стайлз был подавлен. Он пробыл в городе дольше, чем обычно, и вернулся странно притихшим. Но когда он понял, что все ждали его возвращения, чтобы открыть подарки, и увидел, что там и для него презенты от всех (даже Коры), то понемногу оттаял. К обеду Стайлз то смеялся, то запинался, то краснел.

Все происходило очень быстро. И гладко. Слишком гладко.

Дерек даже не удивился, когда в день отъезда в Хогвартс зашел утром на кухню и обнаружил там маму. Стайлз, наверное, уже ушел, чтобы в последний раз поговорить с родными. А мама, казалось, ждала именно Дерека.

Он догадывался, что сейчас будет, только не знал, как этого избежать.

– Да, – начала она, – американец, магглорожденный, слизеринец. Который пользуется беспалочковой магией на подсознательном уровне.

Она замолчала. Дерек покраснел и постарался скрыть румянец, повернувшись и сделав вид, что заваривание чая – очень сложный процесс.

– Умеешь ты выбирать, – продолжила она, когда Дерек наконец развернулся. В ответ на это он состроил свое самое невозмутимое выражение лица, только чуть вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – мама вскинула голову, – ты слишком крутой, чтобы говорить о таком с собственной матерью. Ладно.

– Мам!

– Но хочу тебя предостеречь. Лора в курсе. Кора, наверное, тоже. И поймет половина студентов в школе, если ты будешь прилюдно с ним общаться.

– Это не…

– Я просто говорю. Мы с твоим отцом считаем, что он замечательный. И полностью одобряем.

– Мама, мы просто друзья. Правда.

Она выгнула бровь.  
– Я думала, что учила тебя не обманывать родителей.

– Я не обманываю. Я просто… не знаю.

– Чего не знаешь?

– Ну… всякое, – ответил Дерек, пожимая плечами и обдумывая, не слишком ли поздно сбежать.

– Не знаешь, нравится ли он тебе?

– Нет, в этом я уверен, – Дерек вздохнул. – Просто… в школе все намного сложнее. Мы не… почти не видим друг друга.

Мама застыла. Дерек ссутулился. Ему стало плохо только от того, что он это озвучил. Но это правда. Он и Стайлз не каждый день виделись в Хогвартсе. Не ели за одним столом, не засиживались допоздна, болтая, и не проводили весь день, возясь в снегу, что для Стайлза было в новинку.

В Хогвартсе Стайлз все еще с большой осторожностью здоровался с Дереком. И именно он пустил сплетню, что Дерека заставили сесть рядом с ним на зельях.

– Дерек, – позвала мама, ожидая, когда он посмотрит ей в глаза. – Если ты хочешь проводить с ним время, то тебя ничто не должно останавливать.

Она так сказала, будто это легко. Будто ему не надо беспокоиться, как отреагируют однокурсники, или переживать, что Стайлза начнут задирать еще больше, если заметят его в компании Дерека, или думать, что Стайлз может не захотеть проводить с ним время.

– По тому, что я видела, – продолжила мама, – Стайлза, кажется, не заботят традиции или что подумают люди или скажут. Но, кажется, ему не безразличен ты. Конечно, – она подошла ближе и взъерошила ему волосы, – я могу быть немного пристрастной.  
(*)

Дерек решил прислушаться к маме.

Он специально приходил пораньше, чтобы поболтать со Стайлзом перед зельями, стоял рядом с ним во время ухода за магическими существами и звал Стайлза сесть с ним и Бойдом на астрономии. Намеренно появлялся возле классов, где у Стайлза проходили другие занятия, чтобы после перекинуться с ним парой слов. Он общался, не скрываясь, говорил и смеялся громко и открыто, а на тех, кто смел вякнуть хоть что-то мало-мальски негативное по этому поводу, сразу же рычал.

Он получил еще две отработки за драку.

Стайлз хмурился, обзывал его идиотом и предпринял попытку пустить слух, что всего этого он добился от Дерека шантажом, но никто не поверил.

И когда Дерек получил третью отработку за то, что стукнул рэйвенкловца – тот намекнул, что Стайлз в чем-то жульничает, – Стайлз поджег мантию МагГонагалл и мыл в больничном крыле утки вместе с ним.

(*)

Когда возобновились тренировки по квиддичу, Стайлз стал сидеть на трибунах во время тренировок гриффиндорцев. Дерек знал, что это на самом деле не из-за него, знал, что Стайлз предпочитает заниматься снаружи, а не в библиотеке, знал, что в этом не стоит много усматривать. Дерек повторял это себе снова и снова, но все равно каждый раз его переполнял трепет, когда он бросал взгляд на Стайлза, вытянувшегося у кромки поля, что-то яростно строчащего и завернутого в многочисленные слои одежды.

Сначала это вызвало недовольство: ведь тренировки проводятся закрытыми, а ошивающемуся рядом слизеринцу доверия мало. Стайлз совсем не помог делу, когда на вопрос, не шпионит ли он, пожал плечами и сказал «возможно». Но в конце концов Дереку удалось переубедить команду. Что означало: он всех одаривал сердитыми взглядами, обвинял в трусости и уверял, что если окажется, что у другой команды в следующей игре появилось преимущество, то он ответит лично.

Стайлзу еще несколько раз пригрозили, на что он только ухмыльнулся, а потом все успокоилось. Ну, по крайней мере, никто не пытался физически его прогнать.

Гриффиндорской команде вообще не из-за чего было переживать. По большому счету Стайлз, казалось, даже не поднимал головы.

По крайней мере он не смотрел, когда Дерек рисковал и переводил взгляд от мяча вниз. Такое ему удалось проделать раза три, пока не пропустил гол и не заработал выговор от капитана.

Все равно тренировка прошла хорошо, и по окончании Дерек без колебаний спрыгнул с метлы с небольшой высоты и приземлился перед Стайлзом.

Тот подпрыгнул на месте и охнул от неожиданности. Дерек усмехнулся.  
– Твою… – выдохнул Стайлз. – Предупреждай в следующий раз!

– Да ладно, – отмахнулся Дерек. – Еще светло, и день хороший. Хочешь покататься?

– Я же маггл, помнишь? – Стайлз обвел себя рукой.

– Магглорожденный, – поправил его Дерек, нахмурившись. Стайлз закатил глаза.

– Все равно, я чуть не убился, когда играл в лакросс, – пояснил он, пожав одним плечом. – А в него играют на земле. В защите.

– Давай, ты целый день занимался.

Он подхватил Стайлза под локоть, ставя его на ноги.

– Дерек, нет, – забормотал тот. – Чувак, я же пропустил первый курс! Я даже не ознакомился с действиями при падении с метлы!

– Я тебя научу, – уверил его Дерек, продолжая вести Стайлза в центр поля. Угрызений совести Дерек не испытывал. Сейчас он научился различать разницу между возражениями Стайлза поддельными и настоящими. Подсказка: настоящие протесты обычно заканчивались тем, что другой человек оказывался на земле.

– Хорошо, – сказал Дерек, когда они оказались почти в центре. – Это несложно. Так, возьми метлу. Теперь перекинь ногу на другую сторону, верно… Стайлз, возьмись за древко двумя руками. Чувствуешь? Технически это зависание. Теперь ты должен чуть подпрыгнуть. Готов? Один, два…

– Подожди! – вдруг закричал Стайлз. Как ни странно, до этого момента он слушался. – Подожди, какого хрена? Я должен сам полететь?

– Ну, да, – удивился Дерек, отклонившись назад. – Как ты еще думал?

– Не знаю! – его голос поднялся на октаву выше. – С кем-то еще! Или на какой-то безопасной метле! Или на каком-то симуляторе. Вот что мне надо. Симулятор метлы.

– Не представляю, что это, – признал Дерек.

– Конечно, ты не представляешь, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Все равно, я так не согласен. Я пас, – он начал слезать с метлы.

– Подожди, Стайлз, ты сможешь. Ты… ты боишься высоты или что?

– Нет. Но я боюсь, что взмою на тысячу футов, а потом разобьюсь насмерть!

Было видно, что Стайлз слегка напуган. Дерек сжалился над ним.

– О’кей, я полечу с тобой.

– Это будет, как когда кто-то говорит, что держит велосипед, а потом его отпускает? – уточнил Стайлз, подозрительно прищурившись.

– Вот же слизеринец. Просто доверься мне. Подвинься вперед, чтобы ты мог управлять метлой. И да, я сумею перехватить управление сзади, если что.

Только когда Дерек закинул ногу на метлу, он понял, что ему придется держаться за Стайлза. И что Стайлз спиной прижмется к его груди. И что лицом он практически уткнется Стайлзу в шею.

Все хорошо. Он справится. Он же гребаный гриффиндорец. У него получится.

Он явно проводил слишком много времени со Стайлзом, если начал уже мысленно ругаться, но сейчас это было неважно.

– Хорошо, – подвел итог он, пытаясь отвлечься от того, что держит Стайлза за бедра. – На «три» прыгаем, хорошо?

Про себя он помолился, чтобы метла их удержала.

– Блядь, – выдохнул Стайлз.

– Один… два… три!

Несмотря на все, он не удивился, когда Стайлз прыгнул. Он прыгнул выше Дерека, и на мгновение Дерек испугался, что соскользнет с края, но он сильнее ухватился за Стайлза, и потом, кажется, метла поняла, что на ней двое и выровнялась.

– Гребаное дерьмо, – забормотал Стайлз. Дерек засмеялся.

– Стайлз, все нормально. Мы в шести футах от земли.

– Скорее в двадцати, – проворчал Стайлз.

– Ты как ребенок. Теперь наклонись немного вперед, чтобы мы тронулись.

Стайлз не перестал бормотать ругательства, но послушался. И у него неплохо получилось. Его движения были слегка дерганными, и несколько раз они летели быстрее, чем посоветовал бы Дерек, но Стайлз, казалось, с удовольствием поднимался все выше и выше, а Дерек с удовольствием ощущал, как Стайлз прижимается к нему, а потом ему пришлось умерить свой пыл, потому что… потому что…

– Чувак, мы так высоко, – прошептал Стайлз, когда они застыли высоко над землей. – Класс.

– Ага, – согласился Дерек, смаргивая и отводя взгляд от шеи Стайлза. – Я рад, что метла нас обоих выдерживает.

– Что?! Она не рассчитана на двоих?

– Ну, я раньше уже так летал, – пожал плечами Дерек.

– О, – Стайлз успокоился. На мгновение. А потом: – Подожди… когда конкретно ты так летал?

– Когда учился держаться на метле, – серьезно ответил Дерек, потом рассмеялся. – В три года.

– О, господи, – произнес Стайлз, но он ухмылялся. Дерек это ощущал, не глядя ему в лицо. – Ты ужасен.

Они летели дальше. В конце концов, Дерек спросил, хочет ли Стайлз попробовать сам, и ощутил, что тот заколебался, почувствовал, как на краткое мгновение напряглись его плечи. И Дерек не знал, как это понимать. Но потом Стайлз покачал головой и обернулся. Дерек увидел, что тот закусил губу.

– Не, – отказался Стайлз. – Все нормально. Может… в следующий раз.

Дерек знал, как звучит деланно легкомысленный тон Стайлза.  
– Ладно, – ответил он таким же тоном, не сомневаясь, что волнуется не меньше. – Хочешь, сделаем бочку?

Стайлз ожидаемо начал с жаром возражать.

Бочку они все равно сделали.

(*)

Сообщили ему именно эльфы.

Стоял конец марта, и, казалось, Стайлз был почти все время занят. Он опаздывал на их вечерние занятия по вторникам и тратил кучу времени впустую, уставившись в пространство и заставляя Дерека повторять объяснения. Он всегда радовался встрече с Дереком, но радость получалась приглушенная. Радость, окрашенная усталостью и напряжением, но причин для подобного не наблюдалось – экзамены еще не скоро.

Даже его магия казалась истощенной. Книги, которые раньше слетали с полок в руку Стайлза, теперь медленно перемещались по залу, и большинство страниц Стайлз листал вручную. Один раз он даже достал палочку, чтобы увеличить книгу для более легкого чтения.

Дерек беспокоился не сильно. У Стайлза уже случались такие периоды. Может, не настолько длительные, но изредка появлялась какая-то задумка, требовавшая все его внимание. Стайлз продолжал обедать в большом зале и появлялся на большинстве ужинов. И не отказывался, когда Дерек украдкой передавал ему еду перед зельями и уходом за магическими существами.

Дерек собирался еще дать ему время, перед тем как начинать бить тревогу. Потому что сам он тоже уставал. Они выиграли у Рэйвенкло, но с минимальным разрывом проиграли Слизерину, – Стайлз повел себя достаточно хорошо и сильно не язвил по этому поводу – поэтому необходимо было разгромить Хаффлпафф. Так что каждый день Дерек пропадал на тренировках, а во время обеда обсуждали стратегию, и от общего напряжения у него начались проблемы со сном. А до матча еще несколько недель.

Он знал, что в конце концов успокоится, но пока их вечерние занятия проходили без огонька.

В один вторник они со Стайлзом оба уснули через минут двадцать после начала и проснулись от звука предупредительного звонка осоловевшие и смущенные.

Дерек узнал, что выглядит смехотворно с отпечатком книги через все лицо, а Стайлз не растерял очарования даже с всклокоченными волосами.

Он почти отключался после тренировок и отставал с домашними заданиями, поэтому начал просыпаться раньше, чтобы позаниматься перед завтраком. По крайней мере пытался.

Было довольно рано, и он один сидел за гриффиндорским столом, когда рядом раздался голос:  
– Мистер Хейл!

Дерек подпрыгнул. Он не спал, просто прикрыл глаза.

– Дерек!

Он опустил взгляд и увидел пару очень знакомых глаз, глядящих на него.

– Дейзи! – узнал он и тотчас проснулся. – Что случилось?

Та склонила голову набок.  
– Ничего, но мы хотим узнать, какой план, – она подскакивала от возбуждения. Дерек совсем растерялся.

– План?

– На день рождения мистера Стилински!

– День рождения?

Теперь Дейзи выглядела иначе – словно она подошла не к тому человеку. Она огляделась и вновь обратилась к нему:  
– Мистер Стилински, – повторила она. – Стайлз. Ваш друг. Он приводил вас на кухню.

– Да, Дейзи, я знаю Стайлза! – Дерек потер лицо рукой. Наверно, это какой-то странный сон.

– Так вот, его день рождения восьмого апреля. Через полторы недели.

Как такое крохотное существо могло выражать столько осуждения?

– Мы хотели узнать, есть ли у вас план. Только если… – она нахмурилась. – Американцы не празднуют день рождения? – пропищала она с ужасом в голосе.

– Нет, празднуют, – ответил Дерек, теперь все встало на свои места. – Празднуют, просто я… у меня пока нет плана.

Он даже не знал, что у Стайлза скоро день рождения, но решил, что признаваться в этом – плохая идея.

Вот так Дерека привлекли к организации вечеринки-сюрприза для Стайлза. Казалось бы, ничего трудного: почти сразу решили, что Дерек просто приведет Стайлза на кухню, где эльфы приготовят его любимые блюда и по меньшей мере три вида тортов, но задача выдалась нелегкой. Потому что несмотря на многократные попытки пояснить Харли, что он не знает, что конкретно любит Стайлз, эльфы оказывались ему верить. Также его вызвали проконсультироваться по поводу точного оттенка зеленого, предпочитаемого Стайлзом, и спрашивали, принято ли размахивать американским флагом на вечеринках. Так что без некоторых сложностей не обошлось.

К тому же он должен был достать подарок. Правда, он связался по камину с мамой и эту задачу решил.

Все прошло идеально.

Он заметил, что Стайлз получил три открытки и маленький сверток за завтраком, и целый день прождал, что Стайлз между делом упомянет, что у него день рождения.

Но тот молчал, и Дерек немного обиделся на это, но так вышло даже лучше – у него получилось не проговориться.

Даже выдумку, из-за которой они оба оказались на кухне, тщательно спланировали. Дерек сказал Стайлзу, что к нему подходила Дейзи и сообщила, что Харли себя нехорошо чувствует. Стайлз незамедлительно согласился его проведать.

Когда он открыл дверь, выражение его лица было бесценно.

Все эльфы восторженно закричали, и Дерек не догадывался, что запланированные три торта – это три многоярусных торта, и Стайлз чуть живот не надорвал, когда хохотал при виде огромного флага, который по настоянию Дейзи повесили на дальней стене.

Ужин затянулся на три часа, все эльфы сидели и мирно разговаривали друг с другом. Стайлз не переставал улыбаться, и, как оказалось, хогвартская эльфийская традиция дарить носки распространялась и на почетных эльфов, поэтому возле его локтя собралась целая гора носков.

Постепенно эльфы начали расходиться: кто прибирался, или пошел спать, или, может, скрылся по незаметному сигналу Харли, но в конце концов они остались вдвоем.

– Прости, я в последнее время был очень занят, – прочавкал Стайлз, жуя кусок торта. Дерек не представлял, как тот мог до сих пор есть. Сам, наверное, вот-вот лопнет. – Пробую кое-что.

Дерек хотел спросить. Хотел, но не спросил, потому что, если бы Стайлз хотел, он бы сказал сам.

Ничего. Он все равно выглядел счастливее, чем Дерек когда-либо его видел.  
– Все нормально, – честно сказал он. – Я тоже занят на тренировках.

Дерек радовался, что эльфы его предупредили, что они собрались и отметили день рождения Стайлза.

– И, – улыбнулся он, – думаю, мой подарок будет не лишним.

– Что? У… у тебя для меня еще один подарок? Кроме вечеринки?

Дерек считал, что Стайлз не должен был так удивляться. Ясно же, что он приготовил Стайлзу подарок. Это день рождения, и Стайлз – Дереку… ну, лучший друг. Возможно, больше.

– Ну, это от меня и моих сестер, – пояснил Дерек. – И от моих родителей.

– Дерек, – с подозрением начал Стайлз, – что ты придумал?

– Полагаю, легче показать, – ответил Дерек. Эльфам не очень хотелось держать подарок в кладовой, но они согласились. – Секунду.

Дерек был ужасно взбудоражен. Он сграбастал подарок, поморщившись при виде банта, который сам же прицепил сверху.

Он даже не мог разобрать, какие чувства промелькнули на лице Стайлза, когда он вышел к нему.

У Стайлза широко распахнулись глаза, отвисла челюсть, и он издал такой визг, на который, как раньше думал Дерек, человеческое горло не способно.

– Ты купил мне сову! – воскликнул Стайлз. Он встал и осторожно шагнул вперед, будто боялся.

– Нет, – Дерек закатил глаза. Птица, сидевшая в клетке, которую держал Дерек, явно не относилась к совам. – Это сокол. Сапсан.

Стайлз не мог отвести взгляд от сокола. Дерек не был уверен, сколько Стайлз понимает из произнесенного, но все равно продолжил:  
– Соколы одни из самых быстрых птиц в мире. Его тренировали как сову. И тренер заверил меня, что он достаточно молод и сможет привязаться к тебе, а эти птицы очень преданные и…

Стайлз шагнул еще ближе.  
– Нет, – воспротивился он, – Дерек, я не могу, это… слишком. Не знаю… не знаю, сколько стоит сокол, но, наверное, целое состояние. Или хороший кусок целого состояния.

С формальной точки зрения Стайлз был прав. Первоначально Дерек лишь попросил денег, чтобы купить Стайлзу сову, а потом отец упомянул, что попытается достать сокола, а знакомый маминой знакомой знал нужного человека, и все решилось еще до того, как Дерек успел что-то сказать.

– Это неважно, – заверил Дерек. – Важно то, что он твой. Его уже купили и за него заплатили. Хотя папа хотел бы как-нибудь его увидеть.

– Дерек, нет. Ты должен сказать родителям, что это слишком.

– Стайлз, он долетит до Калифорнии почти в два раза быстрее.

Стайлз застыл. У него задрожали руки, а потом он сжал кулаки. Он наконец оторвал взгляд от птицы, осторожно взял клетку и поставил ее на стол и… Вдруг Дерек оказался в объятьях Стайлза. 

Они обнимались впервые, и Дерек был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы как-то отреагировать.

– Спасибо! – просипел Стайлз, вцепившись в него, он в конце концов разжал объятья, но не сразу. Он быстро вытер глаза, но это сущие пустяки, потому что Дереку требовалось то же самое.

Когда Дерек поднял взгляд, Стайлз уже нарушил Дереково обещание эльфам держать «птицу смерти» в клетке: сокол сидел у него на руке. Он молча смотрел на птицу почти минуту.  
– Аппа, – наконец произнес он.

Теперь Дерек недоуменно моргнул.  
– Что?

– Его так зовут. Он будет моим могучим четырехлапым летающим бизоном, – Мерлин, он уже ворковал.

– Что?

– Господи, чувак, – Стайлз застонал. – Мы должны познакомить тебя с маггловским телевидением. Поставлю себе следующей задачей разобраться с проблемой электроники.

Дерек закатил глаза. На данный момент список того, что он должен посмотреть, стремился к бесконечности.  
– Он не может жить в совятне, – предупредил Дерек. – Он не поладит с совами, но я выяснил у МакГонагалл, что ему разрешено находиться в факультетских комнатах.

Стайлз просиял.  
– О, боже! – он притянул Аппу ближе и потерся лицом о грудь птицы. Дерек с удовольствием отметил, что сокол явно принял Стайлза. По крайней мере, он не раздирал ему руку когтями. – Мы станем проводить ночи вместе, мой прекрасный воздушный маг.

Дерек фыркнул. Аппа повернул голову и уставился на него.

– Чувак, МакГонагалл тебя, наверное, очень любит. Что ты сделал? Пообещал кого-нибудь убить, если это принесет вам кубок по квиддичу?

– Нет. Я просто сказал ей, что это хорошая идея. И что здесь нет никакой разницы, имей ты крысу или жабу.

А еще он разразился довольно приличной речью о том, как все же смехотворно, что Стайлзу приходится ждать почти две недели, чтобы получить письмо от близких, и как неприемлемо, что Стайлз вообще оказался в такой ситуации, и как иметь сокола важнейшая составляющая счастья Стайлза, и…

МагГонагалл остановила его на середине, как раз перед тем, как он собирался пригрозить подключить родителей, потому что в случае необходимости разыграл бы и эту карту, но профессор согласилась, что как международному студенту, Стайлзу разрешат держать сокола в спальне, при условии, что он будет убирать за птицей и что та не побеспокоит других студентов.

Следующий час они со Стайлзом ворковали над Аппой и гладили его, и в конце концов несколько эльфов набрались смелости и подошли к ним, осторожно трогая птицу пальцем. Даже после этого Аппа оставался в благодушном настроении, хотя Дерек четко помнил, как тренер предупреждал его, что соколы известны своим нравом.

Еще он не сомневался, что птицы дольше привыкают к своим хозяевам, но к концу вечера Аппа бессовестным образом нежно пощипывал Стайлза за ухо и щелкал клювом, когда Дерек подходил слишком близко. Вот же грубиян! Он прожил у Дерека три дня, и Дерек считал, что заслуживает хоть каких-то теплых чувств.

Только происходило все иначе. Стайлз не переставал все время улыбаться и уже рассказывал, в какой восторг придет Скотт, и когда Аппа в третий раз щелкнул клювом в сторону Дерека, Стайлз поднес его к лицу, посмотрел в глаза и прочитал настоятельную лекцию о том, какой Дерек классный, и да, он гриффиндорец, но все равно рулит.

– С днем рождения, Стайлз, – еще раз поздравил Дерек, прежде чем они разошлись по факультетским гостиным. Сейчас Стайлзу уже не требовалось сопровождать Дерека до самой башни.

– Спасибо, – Стайлз опустил взгляд и покраснел. – День рождения получился отличный, – тихо произнес он полным удивления голосом.

Дерек кивнул и повернулся, чтобы уйти, и почти пропустил:  
– Может, самый лучший.

(*)

Дерек быстро привык, что Аппа кидает ему на голову записки. Обычно сокол отсутствовал – летал через океан, перенося письма от отца Стайлза и Скотта. Но Стайлз строго следил, чтобы Аппа отдыхал не меньше недели и поэтому минимум неделю он отводил на воркование с ним.

Так или иначе, обычно выдавались несколько дней, когда Стайлз, казалось, наслаждался тем, что отправлял Аппу с письмами для Дерека, хотя, несмотря на общую занятость, они могли видеть друг друга на занятиях три раза в неделю и по вечерам во вторник. А Аппа, похоже, получал удовольствие, кидая Дереку послания от Стайлза прямо в лицо. И потом отказывался двигаться с места, пока Дерек не напишет ответ.

Все же Дерек не очень радовался, просыпаясь посреди весьма приятного сна с бумажкой на лбу. Он радовался еще меньше, учитывая, что разбудила его не бумажка, а крупный сокол, подпрыгивающий у него на груди.

– Что-о-о? – простонал Дерек. Потом узнал гадкую птицу. Потом посмотрел на часы, показывавшие два часа ночи. – Мерлин, нет.

Он схватил записку и перевернулся на бок, намереваясь отложить послание до утра. Только то, что Стайлз не желал ложиться спать в нормальное время, не означало, что Дерек тоже должен бодрствовать. Он прочтет очередную блажь Стайлза утром. Один раз он ему вообще прислал крохотного человечка, нарисованного из палочек, с подписью «Дерек».

Аппа не унимался.

– Уйди, – пробормотал Дерек, пытаясь скинуть глупую птицу рукой. Зачем он вообще подарил сокола Стайлзу? – Я напишу ответ утром.

Аппа на секунду взлетел, уходя от руки Дерека, затем вцепился в его запястье и захлопал крыльями. Дерек охнул от удивления и боли. А потом Аппа заклекотал.

– Заткнись! – Дерек сел ровно. Совсем не нужно, чтобы вся башня проснулась и увидела, как на него нападает сокол. У него со Стайлзом будет серьезный разговор насчет того, какое время подходящее, чтобы посылать Аппу.

– Я смотрю, смотрю! – он взмахнул бумажкой перед Аппой.

Тот умолк, но запястье Дерека не выпустил.

– Проклятье, – буркнул Дерек и неуклюже развернул записку.

А потом вскочил с кровати, потому что на листке прыгающие больше обычного буквы с трудом складывались в единственное слово «зелья», а угол был испачкан чем-то очень похожим на кровь.

Он натянул штаны, первую попавшуюся рубашку, – вполне вероятно, что не его – и выбежал из спальни.

Он проигнорировал возмущение Полной Дамы, когда посреди ночи резко распахнул портрет, про себя пожал плечами и не обратил внимания на ее угрозы связаться с профессором МакГонагалл. Пропуская мимо все тайные проходы, показанные ему Стайлзом за последние четыре месяца, он мчался по самому короткому пути в класс зелий. По крайней мере сейчас было достаточно поздно, чтобы патрулирующие замок преподаватели уже не встречались.

– Стайлз! – заорал он, ворвавшись в помещение. – Что слу… – он осекся, когда сразу стало ясно, что случилось.

Стайлз сидел за дальним столом, без рубашки, а по плечу текла кровь. Нет, не текла. Лилась. Кровь лилась из отрытой раны, хотя Стайлз пытался рубашкой остановить кровотечение. Он не выглядел сильно напуганным, но Дерек заметил облегчение в его глазах при виде него.

– Хей, – воскликнул Стайлз, явно решив начать как ни в чем не бывало, хотя на его торсе не нашлось бы места, не покрытого кровью. Этот гад даже слегка улыбался. – Ты же хорошо сдал экзамен по колдомедицине?

– Это… мы идем к мадам Помфри! – заявил Дерек, оправившись от первого шока. По его мнению, Стайлз оставался все еще слишком худым, но в кои-то веки это будет на пользу – так он просто отнесет его в больничное крыло. Или отлевитирует. Да, так тоже получится. Или отправит Аппу. – Давай, ты…

– Нет! – охнул Стайлз, отшатываясь от Дерека и застонав. – Нет, туда нельзя.

– Ты о чем?! – вблизи рана выглядела еще ужасней. Будто у Стайлза не хватало куска плоти. – Конечно, можно!

Он подхватил Стайлза под здоровую руку и отшатнулся, будто обжегшись, когда Стайлз дернулся. Ладно, на руках донести не получится. Он отправит Аппу.

– Дерек, успокойся.

Дерек не представлял, что отобразилось на его лице при этих словах. Но, наверное, что-то нехорошее.

– Мы не можем пойти к мадам Помфри, – продолжил Стайлз таким тоном, словно это Дерек сумасшедший. – Я уверен, что эти раны кажутся тебе странными, но их легко распознать. Если знать, что искать.

Дерек опять уставился на плечо Стайлза. Может, это ожог?

– И если в Хогвартсе узнают, что я задумал, то меня точно исключат, – он ухмыльнулся. – Ты же этого не хочешь?

– Может, тебя и надо исключить, – пробормотал Дерек, но перестал пытаться привлечь внимание Аппы.

Смех Стайлза перешел в стон.  
– Несомненно.

– Хорошо, – сдался Дерек и заставил себя глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы успокоиться. – Пока мы с тобой в этом согласны.

– Да. Теперь иди сюда.

Дерек хотел бы сказать, что явно глубокие познания Стайлза в первой волшебной помощи его хоть немного успокоили. Но это не так. Потому что он еще больше уверился, что Стайлз ожидал чего-то подобного. Да еще тот не один раз пробормотал, что не будь это его рука, которой он колдовал, и если бы ему было лучше видно, то справился бы сам. Глупость какая! С таким нельзя справляться самому.

В конце концов, чтобы остановить кровотечение, потребовались три разных заклинания. А потом чары, чтобы призвать бинты. К счастью, у Стайлза вышло, потому что Дереку все еще требовалось видеть вещь, чтобы ее призвать. А затем Стайлз решил, что Дерек просто забинтует ему руку как сумеет, но после бесконечных попыток тому все же удались нужные чары.

В общем, спустя двадцать минут руку Стайлза скрыли бинты, и Дерек перестал переживать, что Стайлз до смерти истечет кровью. Хотя Стайлз выглядел бледным. И он все еще дышал поверхностно и весь взмок. Он сидел, и Дерек так и держал его за руку.

– Стайлз, – Дерек сжал здоровое плечо Стайлза, – чем ты занимался?

– Я… не могу тебе сказать, – тихо ответил тот. Полным сожаления, но твердым тоном. – Ты не беспокойся. Я понимаю, все выглядит не так, но на самом деле это просто пустяк.

– Просто пустяк? – Дерек повысил голос. – Просто пустяк?! Стайлз, у тебя не хватает треклятого куска плеча!

– О’кей, да, со стороны это кажется серьезным. Но честно, это не так. И я разобрался, где сделал ошибку, так что это больше не повторится.

– Если бы ты понимал, что делаешь, то такого вообще бы не произошло! – рявкнул Дерек.

– Возможно, я немного поторопился, – признал Стайлз, – но, Дерек, я так близко!

– Стайлз, что бы это ни было, оно того не стоит.

Стайлз ничего не ответил, но Дерек видел несогласие на его лице. Он покачал головой, но больше ничего не стал говорить. Стайлз вытащил палочку и убрал кровавые тряпки.

– Не волнуйся, – Стайлз встал, тихо охнув. Штаны у него были перепачканы подсыхающей кровью. Он несколько раз судорожно вздохнул и повернулся к Дереку. – Я почти закончил.

Дерек смотрел, как он медленно идет, прихрамывая.

Хотел бы он знать, что Стайлз имел в виду.  
(*)

После этого Дерек поклялся более внимательно присматривать за Стайлзом. Он собирался приносить еду на каждую встречу по вторникам, сидеть рядом с ним на всех совместных занятиях, а после тренировок просто бродить по замку, пока его не найдет. И не убедится, что Стайлз жив.

Его планы потерпели крах.

Стайлз отменил следующую встречу во вторник – отправил Аппу с загадочно короткой запиской. Сидеть рядом с ним на уроках ничего не принесло, потому что Стайлз все время только и делал, что строчил что-то в блокноте. Он даже не притворялся, что уделяет внимание занятию.

А один раз, когда Дерек шатался по замку, его прогулка растянулась на два часа, во время которой он бормотал себе под нос про безмозглых, пронырливых, упертых слизеринцев, и в итоге сдался. Больше он не пытался. Если Стайлз не хочет, чтобы его нашли, то его не найти.

К субботе Дерек был так раздражен и сыт по горло происходящим, что даже не радовался предстоящей игре между Рэйвенкло и Слизерином.

Конечно, он пошел на игру, потому что заявилась вся команда посмотреть, есть ли у них хотя бы шанс выиграть кубок, но двадцать минут спустя Дерек понял, что рассматривает слизеринские трибуны в поисках Стайлза. Только Стайлза там не было.

Дерек ускользнул. Впервые за годы в Хогвартсе он собирался пропустить игру.

Он намеревался подняться в совятню и отправить Стайлзу письмо. Он еще не знал, что написать, но Твинклс сможет его найти, а Дереку нужно было хотя бы поговорить с ним.

Но по пути в совятню он что-то услышал.

Смех.

Громкий, радостный, невероятный смех.

Он раздавался из ближайшего пустого класса, – из класса трансфигурации – и Дерек нахмурился. Он был готов поспорить, что этот смех походил на смех Стайлза. Но Стайлз никогда так не смеялся, даже когда его окружали эльфы, пеняющие ему, что он не приходил целых три недели.

Дерек пошел на голос, все еще пытаясь представить, что Стайлз мог так смеяться, и наполовину уверившись, что это кто-то другой.

– Чувак! – это несомненно был Стайлз. – Чувак, кажется, кто-то идет.

– Черт! – во втором голосе больше легкомыслия, чем настоящего беспокойства. Дерек не узнавал его.

– Прячься! – скомандовал Стайлз.

– Куда?

– Не знаю!

Дерек распахнул дверь и обнаружил Стайлза, стоящего возле стола и явно пытающегося затолкать под него другого парня, но тот больше хихикал, чем нагибался, чтобы полностью влезть туда.

– Стайлз? – Дерек нахмурился. Что вообще происходит?

Стайлз схватил парня за мантию и заставил того выпрямиться.

– Хей! – Стайлз уж слишком широко ему улыбнулся. А потом: – Дерек!

У него был взволнованный голос. И, казалось, в нем прозвучало облегчение. Стоящий рядом парень ткнул Стайлза в бок локтем.

– Дерек, – Стайлз вскрикнул от удара и недовольно покосился на приятеля, – ты знаком со… Стэнли, а? Из Хаффлпаффа?

Парень с желто-черным галстуком на шее кивал, улыбаясь с надеждой. Дерек мог бы поклясться, что никогда его раньше не видел.  
– Э…

– Подожди, – произнес парень и улыбнулся шире уже Дереку. – Это Дерек?

У него американский акцент. Он американец! Он…

– Скотт? – охнул Дерек. Стайлз застонал.

– Чувак! – Стайлз пихнул Скотта, хотя сам смеялся. И опять этот особенный смех, который Дерек готов слушать бесконечно. – Ты должен был работать над британским акцентом.

– О, я забыл!

Они начали переругиваться, хотя обилие ухмылок и шутливых тычков заставляло с восторгом наблюдать за ними, и Дереку казалось, что у него плавится мозг.

Это было невозможно. Чтобы Скотт здесь находился. Это же на сто процентов невозможно, и все же он здесь. Стоял в классе МакГонагалл. В мантии и хаффпаффском галстуке. Маггл. В Хогвартсе. Субботним днем в апреле.

– Стайлз, – начал Дерек, когда те замолчали, продолжая улыбаться друг другу, – Стайлз, что ты сделал?

Тот пожал плечами.  
– Я придумал, как сюда доставить Скотта.

Это оказалось самым большим преуменьшением в истории.

Потому что, в первую очередь, «доставить Скотта» означало научиться аппарации. Незаконной. Через международные границы. А потом научиться проворачивать это с пассажиром, чего не делают, пока не стукнет хорошо за двадцать. Вот чем занимался Стайлз, когда поранился. На самом же деле – его частично расщепило.

– Потом меня два дня еще тошнило, – признался Стайлз. – Было просто отвратительно.

– Бро, – Скотт нахмурился. Стайлз закатил глаза.

И это только вершина айсберга. Стайлз пояснил, что даже он не смог найти способ обойти антиаппарационный купол, поэтому ему пришлось искать секретные ходы из школы. Большинство из них закрыли после войны, но Стайлз фыркнул, когда Дерек упомянул об этом, и заявил, что путь есть всегда.

Но самое большое достижение Стайлза, которое сам он преуменьшал больше всего, это то, что он заставил Хогвартс посчитать Скотта волшебником. Ведь Хогвартс, по идее, невидим для магглов или по крайней мере полностью незаметен, поэтому Скотт не должен был ничего увидеть. У магглов всегда возникало непреодолимое желание повидаться со своей семьей, пойти проверить газовый счетчик или сколько денег у них на счете в банке, если они оказывались слишком близко.

– С этим пришлось немного повозиться, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Потребовалось поделиться сущностью, применить маскировку, и на самом деле чары патронуса очень помогли, после того, как я их немного подправил.

– Это та штука со щенком, которую ты сделал? – спросил Скотт. – Щенок мне понравился.

– Конечно, понравился, – заметил Стайлз. – Это же материальное воплощение твоей ауры!

– У меня симпатичная аура.

Здесь разговор быстро сошел на нет, и, казалось, Стайлз совершенно не заинтересован объяснять, как он обошел древнюю охранную систему Хогвартса. И похоже, выслушивать неоднократные заверения Дерека, что созданные им чары невероятны, Стайлз хотел еще меньше.

Казалось, Стайлз больше всего удивлялся тому, насколько просто получилось провести Скотта на игру и устроить ему экскурсию по Хогвартсу, одновременно делясь происходящим в своей жизни. В свою очередь Скотт рассказал все про Бикон Хиллз, про девушку по имени Эллисон и отца Стайлза, про свою маму и…

– Чувак, ты сам все увидишь, когда вернешься домой на лето, но я думаю… думаю, что они типа… вместе.

– Мой папа и твоя мама? – выдохнул Стайлз одновременно шокировано и восхищенно. – Быть такого не может!

– Я просто говорю. После ужина они долго сидят и разговаривают. Я иду спать, а они все еще общаются.

Несколько раз Дерек порывался оставить их вдвоем, но Скотт и Стайлз одаривали его недовольными взглядами, и потом Скотт начал задавать ему кучу вопросов. На которые даже Дерек точного ответа не знал, и непонятно как отвечал Стайлз. Скотта интересовало все про его сестер и Рождество и про Дерека как вратаря в квиддиче.

– Наверное, летать так потрясно! – помечтал Скотт, когда Дерек закончил короткий пересказ правил. Дерек совсем потерял счет времени. Он не сомневался, что уже стемнело. Они сидели на обычном месте сбора в библиотеке по вторникам, потому что после матча никто сюда не придет.

– Ну, если хочешь, можно попробовать, – предложил Дерек. – Сейчас темно и никто тебя кроме нас не увидит. А если и увидит, поле все равно слишком далеко от замка.

– Чувак, правда? – не мог поверить изумленный Скотт. А Стайлз выглядел так, словно Дерек подарил ему еще одного сокола.

Дерек покраснел, но улыбался.  
(*)

В отличие от Стайлза Скотт ничуть не испугался идеи полетать самому. Он буквально подпрыгивал от возбуждения, когда Стайлз заверил его, что созданные им для Скотта чары-обманки должны сработать и с метлой. И через секунду тот вскочил на метлу Дерека и оттолкнулся от земли.

Стайлз и Дерек устроились на трибунах, наблюдая за ним. Дерек немного переживал, что Скотт может покалечиться, но Стайлз только радостно выкрикивал нелепые задания, а потом смеялся, когда Скотт пытался их выполнить. Дерек с удовольствием сидел и попеременно смотрел то на одного, то на другого. Он хотел быть готов, на случай если Скотт упадет, но еще хотел запечатлеть в памяти каждое мгновение счастья на лице Стайлза. 

– Спасибо, – вдруг сказал Стайлз, пока они смотрели, как Скотт поднимается все выше и выше, – за это. Это, наверное, единственный спорт в мире, которым можно заниматься с астмой.

– Не за что, – ответил Дерек. С его стороны это просто пустяк. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, как Стайлзу удалось все остальное.

– И, – Стайлз заколебался, ерзая на сидении, – и спасибо тебе за все, правда.

Дерек никогда не слышал, чтобы Стайлз говорил так искреннее. А потом Стайлз, все еще глядя на Скотта, внезапно накрыл ладонью ладонь Дерека, и Дереку стало так тепло.

– Не за что, – выдавил тот.

Стайлз не убрал руки, пока Скотт не приземлился. А перед тем, как убрать руку, слегка сжал пальцы.

(*)

Дерек начал подозревать, что его распределили не на тот факультет.

Потому что после держания за руки и улыбок, и после того, как Скотт обнял его на прощание и прошептал на ухо «давай, приятель, действуй», смелый человек уже бы сделал первый шаг.

Смелый человек позвал бы Стайлза на свидание в Хогсмид или опять взял бы его за руку, когда они шли по коридору, или бы без затей притянул за плечи к себе и поцеловал, а дальше бы сориентировался.

Смелый человек, по крайней мере, перестал бы нелепо краснеть каждый раз, когда они встречались взглядами дольше, чем на несколько мгновений.

Но Дерек ничего этого не сделал. Нет, вместо этого он продолжал кидать взгляды на Стайлза и дергаться, когда Стайлз задевал ногой его ногу под столом, и запинаться, когда Лора и Кора спрашивали, как у него дела со Стайлзом.

Он не смелый. Не на том он факультете учится.

Может, существовал тайный пятый факультет, где главными качествами были нервозность, бесконечные сомнения и мысленные проклятия самому себе. Может, ему надо было именно в этот факультет.

И, в самом деле, что здесь такого сложного? Он на девяносто пять процентов был уверен, что Стайлз хотел, чтобы Дерек его поцеловал. Взгляды становились более долгими, Стайлз все время складывал губы в полуулыбку, которой, как видел Дерек, он больше никого не одаривал, даже Скотта, и все чаще он переводил взгляд на рот Дерека. Пусть и на секунду.

Только если Дерек сам себе все не придумал. Может, друзья все время сжимают друг другу руку.

Еще две недели это все накапливалось, пока Дерек не решился.

Просто больше не мог сдерживаться. Он сходил с ума. Пропустил целый урок чар мимо ушей, потому что он наяву грезил о ключицах Стайлза.

Он сбежал с истории магии раньше времени. Его не волновало, что профессор Биннс мог это заметить. Дерек подозревал, что тот и не заметил. 

Он вышел и направился прямо к классу гербологии. Он гриффиндорец. У него получится.

Рэйвенкловцы и слизеринцы кидали на него взгляды, но на его лице, наверное, явно читалась решимость, потому что, не считая нескольких приподнятых бровей и хихиканья, никто не рискнул с ним поздороваться.

Стайлз вышел одним из последних.

– Мне надо с тобой поговорить, – твердо выдал Дерек, – прямо сейчас.

– Что? Зачем? – поинтересовался Стайлз, но не стал возражать, когда Дерек схватил его за руку и потянул за собой в поисках ближайшего пустого класса.

Дерек не потрудился ответить. Он распахнул дверь и обнаружил за ней первокурсников с Гриффиндора. Вроде бы Кора позвала его по имени, но Дерек уже развернулся.

– Чувак, серьезно, – с волнением в голосе начал Стайлз, – что-то с твоими сестрами? Или опять этот Коллинз? Если он, то, клянусь, я…

Дерек покачал головой, пробуя другую дверь.

Оказалось, что это кладовка. Подойдет. Он дернул Стайлза внутрь и захлопнул дверь. К счастью, светильник зажегся сам собой. Стайлз изумленно смотрел на него. Потом он в замешательстве огляделся.

– Я гриффиндорец, – сказал ему Дерек. Или, может, себе. Стайлз медленно кивнул. 

– Хорошо? – протянул Стайлз, явно не понимая, что происходит.

Что имело смысл. Ум Стайлза перво-наперво анализировал, как справиться с проблемой. Стайлз, наверное, до сих пор считал, что у Дерека неприятности.

– Это означает, что я смелый, – продолжил Дерек почему-то тише, чем обычно. – Я смелый и совершаю смелые поступки.

Дерек видел, что Стайлз начинает понимать, в чем дело. Он вновь сложил губы в легкую полуулыбку.

И Дерек больше не мог ждать.

Он схватил Стайлза за мантию, притянул к себе и прижался губами к его губам.

Вышло не очень слаженно, и Дерек подумал, что, может, ему следовало бы успокоиться и сделать все медленнее, потому что поцелуй казался немного напористым, но Дерек не мог заставить себя остановиться, ведь губы Стайлза касались его губ и это происходило прямо сейчас!

Он полагал, что Стайлз отвечал на поцелуй. Но точно не был уверен, потому что до сих пор с силой сжимал мантию и задерживал дыхание и… проклятье, Стайлз отстранился!..

– Прости, – тотчас выпалил Дерек. Поцелуй получился слишком грубым. Слишком настойчивым. Мерлин, он сделал все неправильно, и… что, они в кладовке?! – Прости, я…

Стайлз ухмыльнулся.  
– Может, ты смелый, – согласился он, и Дерек с трудом сосредоточился на словах, потому что губы Стайлза выглядели слегка припухшими. И их так хотелось поцеловать. – Но я слизеринец. Это означает, что я умный.

И потом он притянул к себе Дерека, но теперь он запустил ладони Дереку под воротник мантии и завладел губами Дерека, раскрывая его рот языком и зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке и… о, ладно.

Дерек ошибался.

Ум явно превосходит смелость.  
(*)

Теперь Дереку почему-то еще больше назначали отработок.

Они получали отработки, потому что целовались в пустых классах, а некоторые из них оказывались не такими уж пустыми, и за нарушение комендантского часа, а потом Дерек получил еще одну отработку за то, что опять ударил Коллинза.

Лора пыталась прочитать ему лекцию на тему соблюдения правил приличия и хорошего тона, и даже Кора ужаснулась, когда узнала, что ее брата среди бела дня застали практически голым на астрономической башне.

К сведению, они не были «практически голыми». А просто без рубашек. Совсем другое дело.

Стайлз развернулся всей своей слизеринской натурой. Он постоянно врал преподавателям, чтобы умыкнуть Дерека из класса в очередной темный угол. Он оказался весьма заинтересован, когда дело касалось количества возможных поцелуев в день и того, насколько громко он сможет заставить Дерека стонать, пока кто-то не заметит. А его изобретательность… Откровенно говоря, немного пугало, насколько Стайлзу удавалось извлекать выгоду из любой ситуации.

И вообще, то, что Стайлз умел колдовать без палочки, было решительно несправедливо. Дерек считал себя смелым за одно то, что после новых открытий продолжает желать находиться все время рядом.

Они выяснили, что Стайлз легко теряет контроль, когда становится слишком взбудораженным. В первый раз, когда это произошло, Дерек решил, что книги просто случайно соскользнули с полки в библиотеке, и потребовалось всего мгновение, чтобы Стайлз свел брови и отправил их обратно, но потом взорвался табурет в классе Флитвика.

И еще они оба оказались у мадам Помфри с необъяснимыми ожогами второй степени после первого раза, когда Дерек попытался сделать ему минет.

Пугало то, что это вообще не остановило их от новых попыток. Стайлз заявил, что в конце концов должен научиться себя контролировать, а Дерек заметил, что нет смысла знать колдомедицину и не пользоваться ею.

В следующий раз после такого же происшествия их долго отчитывала сконфуженная МакГонагалл.

В конечном счете последние полтора месяца учебы пролетели мгновенно. Семестр закончился еще до того, как Дерек начал переживать об этом.

Приближались летние каникулы, и это означало, что Стайлз улетит домой и Дерек его увидит только через три месяца.

– Я мог бы заскочить к тебе, – в тысячный раз повторил Стайлз, когда они стояли на станции. Стайлз ехал обратно на Кингз-Кросс, а потом садился на метро до Хитроу и на самолет до дома. Дерек же отправится по каминной сети. – Просто пришли мне подробную карту места, где находится твой дом, и…

– Нет, – тоже в тысячный раз возразил Дерек. – Это слишком опасно. Ты на самом деле не знаешь, где мой дом, и тебя может опять расщепить.

– Меня расщепило всего один раз! – буркнул Стайлз. – И то чуть-чуть!

– И, – продолжил Дерек, будто Стайлз ничего не сказал, – ты должен приберечь свою нелегальную аппарацию на тот случай, когда потребуется перенести в Хогвартс Скотта.

– Я же тебе говорил, что в следующем году создам портключ. Я уже начал исследования!

Дерек закатил глаза. Пусть Стайлзу удалось пройти международные границы аппарации, но тайна создания портключей оберегалась на высочайшем уровне со времен войны. Стайлз никак не смог бы…

– Стайлз, это всего три месяца. Они быстро пролетят.

– Ты ужасен, – Стайлз вздохнул. – Ты так говоришь, будто меня ненавидишь.

Дерек рассмеялся. Ведь они оба знали, что это неправда. Они еще не сказали слова на букву «л», потому что им обоим едва исполнилось пятнадцать и для такого, кажется, еще рано, но Дерек не сомневался, что именно это они испытывают. Может, у него получится сделать этот момент более романтичным, чем схватить Стайлза за мантию и затащить в кладовку.

Так что Дерек просто его поцеловал, что ему уже удавалось гораздо лучше по сравнению с их первым поцелуем. Стайлз буквально растаял, вжавшись в него. Или это он растаял, вжавшись в Стайлза. Точно определить Дерек не мог.

– Ладно, пора, – произнес он, отстраняясь и уже жалея об этом. Десять минут назад проводник прокричал, чтобы студенты рассаживались по вагонам. – Иди.

– Раскомандовался, – пробормотал Стайлз, но подхватил сумку, ту самую, с наклейкой на боку, и клетку Аппы.

– Ты побежишь за поездом? – поинтересовался Стайлз, поставив ногу на ступеньку.

– Нет, придумал тоже.

– Будь ты поромантичнее, то побежал бы, – заявил Стайлз. Дерек втолкнул его в вагон.

Он не побежал за поездом. Только смотрел вслед, а потом пошел к замку.

Смотрел слишком долго. Стыд какой.

Но в конце концов он добрался до каминной сети и перенесся домой, где его уже ждал Аппа с письмом.

«НЕ МОГУ ПОВЕРИТЬ, ЧТО ТЫ НЕ БЕЖАЛ ЗА ПОЕЗДОМ. НИКОГДА ТЕБЕ ЭТОГО НЕ ПРОЩУ. НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ.

А ЕЩЕ Я ПО ТЕБЕ СКУЧАЮ.

А ЕЩЕ ТЫ БЫ НЕ МОГ ПРИСЛАТЬ АППУ ОБРАТНО С МОЕЙ ПАЛОЧКОЙ? КАЖЕТСЯ, Я ЗАСУНУЛ ЕЕ В ТВОЮ СУМКУ, А НЕ В СВОЮ».

 

Конец


End file.
